Third Son Of The Rabbit Goddess
by Kazito
Summary: Minato sealed the kyuubi in Naruto's sisters ,he and Kushina are alive. However their son Naruto was strangely different in appearance than his sisters, after one training session Naruto meets someone long forgotten what will this encounter change for the boy? Disclaimer: I don't own the cover art or Naruto. Rated M just for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:This is my first fiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Okaa-san, Otou-san can I train with you and Naruko and Mito? "Asked a short kid dressed in black trousers with black ninja sandals and a black jacket with white lining over the arms and a couple on the back forming an intricate pattern with a white shirt underneath and an orange whirlpool symbol on the front. He had white hair and amethyst eyes which were seemingly sparkling in anticipation. All in all he looked quite different from his sisters whom were carbon copies of their parents, Naruko looking just like his father, only more feminine and with whisker marks on her face and Mito was literally a mini Kushina she even inherited her fiery temper which made Kushina all the more proud and Minato all the more scared for their future classmates. He pitied the ones who'd try to mock his daughter. This was the young Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki; he was six years old and the oldest child, even if it was by only a couple of minutes the fact still stood. As for his request, you see his father, Namikaze Minato the yondaime hokage and his mother Kushina Uzumaki started training his sisters two years ago and he wanted to train with them as well because he was frankly feeling left out. Ever since they had started training Naruto found out that he spent less and less time with his family and more time alone in the house or just walking around without much purpose. He still spent time with them when they weren't training although little it was still there until only half a year passed since they had started training. That day his parents had just totally forgotten about him and left him in the house alone while they went out to a festival. When they realized what they had done they apologized to Naruto and promised to make it up to him however that never came and Naruto decided he should take some measures. So Naruto decided to train and read all he could about shinobi and chakra, even if he still didn't manage to unlock it yet, he was still pretty decent in taijutsu and was exceptional in academic knowledge. He thought that by learning he might be able to convince his parents to let him train with them and they'd finally be a family again. However his parents still thought that it was too dangerous to train with his sisters after all what if Naruko and Mito lost control of kyuubi's chakra it would be disastrous. Then an idea struck his father, what if he made him spar with one of them and after Naruto is defeated he'd tell him that he could train with his sisters when he can hold his own against them otherwise they will start their training when he started the academy. Kushina wanted to gently placate Naruto but Minato beat her to it just barely.

"Naruto, how about this if you can win against Mito in a spar, you can train with them if not we will start your training when you are entering the academy, you have three tries on the course of this month you can take them whenever you want" Minato knew he was being unfair in a way but like this Naruto could see that it was too dangerous to train with them at the moment. Kushina silently asked him what was he doing and Minato reassured her that everything will be fine and that if anything happened they would be there to stop them.

"I am sorry Naruto-onii-chan but you can't win as you are right now, please I don't want to hurt you" Mito said as she got into a basic taijutsu stance.

"You'll be impressed Mito-chan ,with what I can do that is" Naruto also got into a taijutsu stance but this was a pretty advanced one which made both Minato and Kushina raise their eyebrows in thought, where did Naruto learn that stance from. The two clashed as Minato announced the start of the spar and surprisingly enough Naruto was holding his own against his sister even managing a couple of hits, but all that is good must end and Naruto soon got overwhelmed by his sister because of her sheer stamina. Naruto had lost but he didn't give up, he was able to keep up with her for some time before he was tired and began moving slower than usual so he deduced that he needed stamina training. He gave his sister a wide grin and said.

"Next time I will definitely defeat you Mito-chan, just you wait" Naruto said as he took off to get some training of his own done leaving his parents shocked at his skills. They hadn't taught him anything, yet he knew some pretty advanced taijutsu stances, however they soon shook their thoughts dismissing it as just a coincidence, maybe he had seen it in a book and somehow got it down yeah that was it.

Naruto ran to his secret training place which was the forest behind their home opposite to where their family was training and did some endurance training like laps or just push-ups until he collapsed. Naruto decided to take a break and leaned on a tree prepared to take a nap.

Naruto's mindscape.

Naruto awoke in a sewer like environment with shallow water on the ground. He walked for some time trying to get a hold of his bearing but got nothing, eventually he found his way to an open space. He didn't get far before a hand on his shoulder had forced him to stop dead in his tracks. Naruto turned around to see a pale skinned woman with delicate facial features in her early twenties. She had very long, sweeping white hair that was surprisingly reaching the ground, noted Naruto. Her eyes were white and her eyebrows were cut short. But the most noticeable features were two brown horns protruding out of her head along with a third red eye on her forehead. As for her clothing she wore a traditional white kimino with tomoes running down the center and edges of the grown. All in all she looked very much like princess to Naruto but also funnily enough like a rabbit especially with her pale skin and horns. In the end despite this situation Naruto couldn't help but laugh a bit at this.

"Mouu, It's rude to laugh at someone you barely met you know?" The person pointed out with a cute pout.

"Sorry, you just look similar to a rabbit" Naruto said without thinking too much. Not too long passed before what he had said downed on him and his eyes grew the size of saucers at his rudeness. "I am sorry I didn't mean to say you are ugly or something I actually think you are pretty and beautiful it's just that I was…. Surprised that is the word" Naruto said and also felt proud that he had managed to save the situation somehow or that is what he thought.

' _Cute little one, seems like I was right, even after what he has been trough he is still pure and has a kind heart, this makes it much easier and much harder at the same time'_ The rabbit goddess thought as she reached with her hand to stroke his cheeks. "It's alright I found no insult in that, but I do appreciate you calling me beautiful it has been centuries since someone called me beautiful" Naruto was a bit uneasy now and also confused, why was this woman so affectionate to him and what does she mean by centuries was she joking and even more so how was all this happening last time he remembered he was taking a nap, where was this? did he die in his sleep and got to heaven?

"Are you a goddess, seeing that I am already dead by the looks of it" The woman blinked and couldn't help but stifle a giggle at his words. "Hey, I died what is there so funny?!"

Reaching a quick conclusion she decided to make him hers, after all she would give him a gift and since no one wanted him even his parents forgot his existence sometimes. She couldn't understand how was it possible to ignore such little boy when he was so cute and innocent, so why not make him hers, by the looks of it he will exceed her expectations and not to mention that the boy just seemed to radiate an aura that felt pleasant to her even if this was not her true body but just a remnant. She hugged him closely and stroke his hair gently, this startled Naruto but he quickly settled into it.

"Listen well Naruto-kun, please don't interrupt me our time is limited I will explain everything in one go alright?" Naruto nodded in consent and they broke apart with her starting her explanation. "My name is Kaguya Ootsutsuki, I was known as the rabbit goddess or the progenitor of chakra, my body is sealed away into the moon you are currently speaking to half of me, only half of my chakra was placed into you when you were born six years ago by me. As for why I did that it is simple, I've chosen you as my son, you are to absorb the rest of my chakra and also gain the most powerful doujutsu in history the rinne sharingan, do not fret though along with my chakra there will come the knowledge of how to use my powers as well. You may know one of my two sons Haguromo Ootsutsuki also known to you as the Sage of The Six Paths" Naruto gaped at this, she was the mother of the one who was rumored to be the one that all clans came from, even he knew that legend as a child but still he kept listening not daring to interrupt her. "Unfortunately he and my other son Hamura are the ones that sealed me, that leads me to one of my reasons as to why I do this, I wish for you to release me from my prison when you can, but however beware as someone or something made itself known as my will, do not be fooled that is only a remnant of the sacred tree Shinju who seeks to gather all chakra for himself. That is how I was sealed by my sons, because he tricked them into believing that I was trying to oppress the people by fear but in truth he was trying to rile them up against me." Kaguya then made a sad smile as she leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. "It seems my time is up, use my knowledge and power well my son and know that no matter what I will always love you" Then she vanished without a trace. As soon as it happened Naruto's head was flooded with memories and information about chakra, history and various things that Kaguya thought he might need, but one thing he felt which was prominent was her love for him, her other sons and surprisingly enough for the world itself. Naruto couldn't help but let a few tears loose on his cheeks as he now knew and saw what his surrogate mother went through. When Naruto looked down he noticed that his right eye had several concentric rings and nine tomoe all black with the eye itself red. This Naruto deduced was the Rinne Sharingan his mother spoke of and also bore on her forehead when he had seen her. He now understood where he was, he was in his mind and his mother had waited for him to come here and meet her so he could get the rest of her chakra. Naruto also understood why he looked so different from his parents, his DNA was different than theirs, and his mother was the first human with chakra so by extent now he was her son fully so it was only natural that he looked more like her than his birth parents. He then focused on leaving his mindscape and on the real world Naruto began waking up.

In the forest behind the Namikaze Residence.

Naruto woke up to see that his real body had undergone some major changes. First was of course the rinne sharingan that was present in his right eye, which was neatly covered by his bangs, which leads to the second change his hair had grown a bit longer not by much but it had grown. (A/N similar to sasuke's one when he is older ,only white in color) Another change was that Naruto had grown a couple of centimeters. However by far the biggest surprise for everyone would be when Naruto would unlock his chakra which he did with ease. As he did so a silvery white chakra was released from his body, this was incredible all in all but his chakra capacity was mind boggling, it was a couple times higher than a bijuu's one but it wasn't malicious instead it was warm and pleasant despite the overwhelming amount of it. Naruto then stopped releasing chakra and walked towards his home only to be stopped in his tracks by his parents who were panicking. Naruto berated himself for not considering that literally everyone who was a shinobi and could feel chakra would sense his one, this place would be packed soon. His parents only looked at him with confusion.

"Naruto what happened, where was that chakra coming from?" Minato asked not even noticing the changes in his son's appearance , his mother didn't fare better either as she looked left and right for anyone in the vicinity. He really didn't know what to feel, should he feel insulted and sad that his parents hadn't noticed he looked different than usual or should he feel thankful that they didn't notice. He opted for something in between as he answered truthfully not seeing the point of hiding it anymore. They would notice sooner or later it was better if only his mother and his father knew about this at least they'd have the decency to keep it a secret or hopefully forget about it as they usually do.

"Sigh, that is somewhat disappointing otou-san, that chakra came from me I would appreciate if you keep it a secret" Naruto said making his parents confused.

"Naruto there was no way that was your chakra, it was at least on par with a high jounin, low hokage level" Kushina said not believing his story, Naruto just frowned and decided to just stuff it and have them do whatever they want.

"Fine, it wasn't mine believe what you want. I am going to sleep, good luck on your search" Naruto added the last part sarcastically knowing that they'd find nothing, no foreign ninja no spy. Minato raised an eyebrow at this but focused on the issue ahead and searched for the 'intruder' but in the end he and Kushina found nothing suspicious and went back dismissing it as just their imagination after all their son which was only 6 years old couldn't have that amount of chakra or so they thought.

A few weeks later Naruto took a walk around the village at night to think about his future actions. 'My chakra is off the charts so I can learn pretty much any kind of jutsu I want, my genjutsu is also good if you include my eye, however without it I have nothing, the most concerning part would be taijutsu, I am barely at academy level with my taijutsu and I can't force my body because that would be a bad idea, I am still a child after all. My best bet would be to wait until I am older and start training my body, until then I should learn as many ninjutsus as I can, I have the ones that mother knew but they are too advanced and would give me away if I use them especially since many of them require a kekkei genkai and me being able to use them would be like putting a big target on my back saying here I am breeding stock for kekkei genkais. I guess the only kekkei genkai that I could reveal is the mokuton since I can argue that the Uzumaki are related to the Senju' such were the thoughts of the young prodigy. He was walking with his mind occupied when someone bumped into him and made him fall on his behind. Naruto silently cursed and looked up to see a ninja that was carrying something or rather someone if the muffled screams were anything to go by. He then noticed his hittae which bore the Kumo symbol on it. He remembered that his father had spoken with his jiji, one of the few persons who actually paid any attention to him, about a kumo representative which would be staying in the village.

"Damn it brat, now I have to kill you for what you saw" The man stated pulling his kunai only to be shocked when Naruto performed a jutsu that would scare him to the core.

"Mokuton: Jubaku Eisoo (lit Wood release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial)" As soon as he finished the Kumo nin was bound by tree roots unable to move. Naruto gently freed Hinata from her bindings and checked if she was alright. The poor girl had been probably kidnapped for her kekkei genkai by the looks of it. 'Ahh she is Hyuuga, that nin was probably after her byakugan, so they are the ones who have gotten mother's eyes'. The girl just looked at him a bit scared and Naruto saw that so he smiled broadly to reassure that he won't try to harm her in any way.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, sorry I scared you I didn't mean to. I only wanted to help" The girl blushed slightly at his straightforwardness but managed to recover after a few seconds.

"M-My na-name is Hyuuga Hinata tha-thank you for sa-saving m-me, Na-Naruto-kun" Naruto raised an eyebrow at her stuttering but left it alone as he assumed she was just shy. They only had to wait a minute as a couple of anbu joined by Hiashi Hyuuga and his brother Hizashi had arrived at the scene. They looked at the man trapped in the roots and were surprised, there was another mokuton user, they thought that The Shodaime was the last one and Tsunade hadn't inherited it so who was the one who possessed such a powerful kekkei genkai. Fortunately for them their shock was concealed by their masks and for Hiashi and Hizashi it was normal for them to have emotionless faces so hiding their emotion was easy, when they realized it was a six year old boy and by the looks of it he was the hokage's son.

"Naruto-kun we will have to take you to your father for this, he will want to know" The anbu had a feminine voice and wore a cat mask over her face.

"Sigh, fine let's go. See you later Hinata" Naruto waved as he left with the Anbu woman leaving the other two anbu to bring the 'diplomat' to their hokage, after they released him from his prison of course. They arrived at the Hokage tower pretty fast and were now in front of the doors leading to his personal office.

"Hokage-sama I have some new information for you, can I enter?" The woman asked and got a 'come in' from within the room. Minato noticed the young boy who was with her and raised his eyebrow at the woman.

"Cat why is my son here?" Minato asked confused at the presence of his own son.

"Hokage-sama the information regards your own son Naruto, we found him with the Hyuuga heiress when we were searching for her after she was kidnapped. When we found them the perpetrator which was the kumo diplomat was trapped by roots in what looked like a tree. I suspect that Naruto has the Wood Release kekkei genkai so I brought him here. That is all Sir" Cat reported making Minato wide eyed when he heard the words Wood Release and Naruto. He turned to his son and looked at him impassively.

"Is it true Naruto-kun? Did you use the Wood release on that spy?" Minato asked his son who shrugged like it was nothing.

"Yes, I did, when I realized he had kidnapped Hinata I immobilized him with a wood release jutsu. Is that a problem Hokage-sama?" Minato flinched a bit when he heard his son call him 'Hokage-sama' but let it go as he assumed he was just showing him his respect for his position.

"No, this is actually good, for the village at least, Cat who else saw this?" Minato asked his anbu. Minato was slightly surprised to see a six year old perform an advanced ninjutsu like that without much difficulty, something was definitely wrong.

"Boar, Monkey, Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuuga and I presume the heiress as well" Cat reported without a flaw knowing very well what the hokage intended to do.

"Bring them to me; also as of now this is to be an S-Rank state secret you will tell no one about this, understood Cat?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama" Cat left, leaving only the father-son pair in the room.

"Why didn't you tell me about this Naruto?" Minato asked somewhat hurt that his son was keeping things from him and their family.

"You'd never believe me if I told you otou-san besides does it really matter? I will only use this when I really have to as it drains too much chakra from me" Naruto lied conveniently not wanting him to know that he could actually make an entire forest without breaking a sweat, that would be troublesome. Somewhere a small Nara kid sneezed.

"I guess you are right, well you can go home now, tell your mother I will be late for me, will you?" Minato asked knowing very well what Kushina was going to do to him later when he got home. He wasn't looking forward to it. She hated when he came home late or wasn't near the kids enough but he was still the hokage.

Naruto at this got a huge grin on his face. "Okaa-san will beat you into a pulp if you are late. You do realize that right?"

"I know Naruto, please don't remind me, now go….." Minato said somewhat dejected knowing that even if he was one of the strongest Hokage, he still had to face the wrath of Kushina which would amount to three times the strength of all of the Hokage combined. He shivered at the thought, maybe he'd let him off the hook as this was an important matter. Naruto left silently chuckling at his father's misfortune.

1 Hour later The council meets.

"What we are going to talk about here is to remain unknown to everyone else who isn't present in this room. Do you understand?" Minato said with authority in his voice to which everyone nodded. Minato prompted Cat to tell her report to them and to say that they were shocked was an understatement. The civil council was going on about the CRA so they could breed the mokuton while the shinobi council was shocked except for Hiashi who already knew. Danzo however saw an opportunity and wanted to seize it at all costs.

"Hokage-sama I would be honored if you permit me to train the young boy in the arts of the shinobi" Danzo said concealing a smirk. 'If I can get my hands on him the position of Hokage will be all but mine with a weapon such as him'.

"I will not give you my son for you to turn into a weapon Danzo, any other questions?" Minato asked feeling this wasn't over. Homura and Koharu stepped up front.

"Hokage-sama I believe that Naruto will need to be trained by someone in how to use his kekkei genkai correctly, then why not Danzo, he is one of our village's best" Koharu said much to Danzo's delight. Before he could rebuke them however the sandaime hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen came to his rescue though a bit unneeded, it was still appreciated.

"I think I can solve that problem, why not let Tenzo train him, he is quite proficient using wood release" Hiruzen took a puff of smoke from his pipe then continued "Besides the boy is only 6 years old, you are asking a bit too much from him, I suggest we let Tenzo gradually teach him what he needs over the years, starting from now" Hiruzen finished making the two nod in agreement and Danzo angry at him.

"That is a good idea, any more questions?" Minato searched the room until Tsume, the matriarch of the Inuzuka spoke her concerns and probably the most were wondering as well 'how could Naruto actually have the wood release' he was an Uzumaki not a Senju.

"Hokage-sama, I don't mean to insult you but how exactly does Naruto have the mokuton?" The woman asked making Minato sigh as even he wasn't 100% sure of how Naruto actually unlocked it.

"The most probable cause would be because my wife is an Uzumaki. Since the Uzumaki were cousins of the Senju it is possible that Naruto could awaken it, I have already called back Tsunade to look into this she will arrive in a couple of days. Jiraiya-sensei assured me of this" And so the meeting went on with the civilian side proposing ridiculous things, like breeding the Mokuton, thus proving they weren't paying attention at all.

Three days after that incident in front of the Konoha West Gate stood a busty blonde with the kanji of gamble written on the back of her green coat and besides her a woman in her teens holding a piglet.

"Home, never thought I'd come back here after leaving only for a month. I wonder how that brat Naruto is doing?" Tsunade asked more to herself than anyone in particular.

"I am sure Naruto-kun is alright Tsunade-sama. I hope Kushina and Minato are taking good care of him" Shizune added knowing full well that Naruto's parents had a tendency to forget about him sometimes and that made him feel lonely.

"Well, let's get done with this and go visit him, the sooner we finish the faster I can visit my favorite godson" Tsunade said walking towards the hokage tower intent on seeing her godson as soon as possible.

In the Hokage office.

"Enter" Minato said glad that Tsunade had finally arrived.

"So why did you call me back you brat and make it fast I want to go see Naruto and the faster I am done with it the better" Minato chuckled at this oh the irony. Minato had called her back to check on Naruto since he had awaken the mokuton but she didn't need to know it was Naruto ,yet.

"I want you to do some tests on a particular person. He should arrive any second now" Minato said to Tsunade who looked annoyed. That was what she was called back for? To check on a person, they'd better be important.  
"If this is what you called me for I am going to visit Naruto, when they decide to come tell them I will check on them tomorrow" Tsunade said prepared to leave when the door opened to reveal a young kid. He looked into the room and when he spotted Tsunade he ran right to her and hugged her. Tsunade was stunned for a few moments before realizing this was her godson.

"Tsunade-obaa-chan, you came back but I thought you were supposed to come a month later" Naruto was confused but happy.

"I am guessing you are the one that Minato wanted me to check on, Naruto, right Minato?" Tsunade's sour mood was gone instantly when she saw Naruto. She didn't mind that she had come home earlier if this meant spending more time with her godson.

"Yes, he has unlocked the Mokuton, oh don't worry this room is protected by some seals therefore no one will hear us. So yes I want you to do some tests on him to see how he actually has it if you will" Tsunade nodded and took off with Naruto towards the hospital to get the testing done once and for all but still even she was surprised about him having his grandfather's wood release. After taking his blood and testing it with various methods she found nothing out of the ordinary and it did indeed seem that he had affinity for mokuton. It was strange but it made sense so she didn't press the matter anymore, she was happy for her godson even if by him having mokuton it was basically like placing a big target on him. Tsunade was sure that she along with Jiraiya were competent enough to protect Naruto not to mention his parents.

Six year time skip at the Academy.

Naruto was sitting at the last desk near the window alone as usual. A lot happened in the six years that had passed, for one his taijutsu had improved to low chunnin possibly mid chunnin, his ninjutsu was the best by far as he could literally learn anything in the spam of a day, and that was if the jutsu was complicated if not it would take him only minutes to learn it, his genjutsu on paper was crap however Naruto was actually good at genjutsu, he just preferred not using it. Tenzo taught Naruto about the mokuton, not that he needed to, and if you go by his reports he was fairly skilled at it, for what they knew at least. His appearance was more and more like his mother by the years, his skin got paler and his hair was miraculously still at the same length, he also got taller so now he was 156 centimeters. He was wearing a black coat with 9 white tomoe on the back with a dark blue shirt underneath, black anbu pants and dark blue ninja sandals. He had gotten his clothes custom made for him with the money he had saved for two years as he wanted something to represent him better. It had been expensive, but it was worth it in the end as the outfit fit him like a glove and he had gotten a deal from the owner to make him a couple of duplicates in larger sizes for when he was older. His family situation was pretty much the same, everyone basically forgetting about him most of the time, which didn't surprise him that much but he just left them be because, frankly he stopped caring a long time ago. After all of this he still didn't hate them, no, he still loved them, Naruto just gave up on trying to make them see him that is all. Now on the day of the graduation he stood awaiting his turn tuning out the formalities and everything Iruka was saying until the time came to call the students to take their test. Naruto heard the names of some of his colleagues who were from clans such as Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Hyuuga and so on. Naruto didn't care that much for making friends or getting rookie of the year or girls, he had one goal and one only. For that he only needed to graduate not to be top of the class or make friends. The only people he actually talked to when they talked to him were Hinata or his sisters, the latter a little bit more forced, he also frequently napped during the classes which irked Iruka to no end but when he'd ask Naruto a question about it he'd surprisingly know more than the books said. A good example of this was when Iruka had asked him what a doujutsu is.

Flashback No Jutsu

 _Iruka had caught Naruto sleeping during his class yet again and decided to teach him a lesson._

" _Naruto!" He screamed at the top of his lungs unconsciously activating his Big Head No Jutsu which made the students laugh at Naruto for being scolded again. Naruto just yawned looking at his sensei like he was bored out of his mind 'What the hell does he want now? I was having a nice dream and he had to wake me up tsk'_

" _What is it Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked clearly uninterested in what his sensei was teaching._

" _Naruto since you slept while I was talking that means you know about doujutsus and what they are, so why don't you enlighten us?" Iruka inwardly praised himself for finally getting the brat with something he surely wouldn't know, doujutsus were taught only in clans and basic knowledge would be given only in the academy._

" _Sigh, Do I have a choice?" Naruto asked only to get an angry look from his teacher "Fine, fine, I get it. In this room there are two out of three known examples of doujutsus. First the byakugan, possessed by the Hyuuga. The Byakugan gives the user a near 360º diameter field of vision, with one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra, it can penetrate through most solid objects, that does mean my dear colleagues that a Hyuuga can actually measure your 'cough' asset let's just say. Anyways back to the point the byakugan also lets the user see ones chakra and chakra system complete with at all the tenketsu, can also discern genjutsu when it's used and tell clones apart. Now on to the sharingan it grants the user the ability to see chakra, use some advanced genjutsu, and also annoyingly enough to copy techniques. Now I am sure broody here by the name of Sasuke wants to know how to unlock the sharingan. Well that is easy enough, you just need to undergo an emotional trauma strong enough and it will unlock itself" At this students paled "Now do you want to know something cool Sasuke?" Sasuke grunted and so Naruto took it as a 'what do you know about sharingan you are just an outsider' "Sasuke you are so cold, fine I will give you some information for your clan" Naruto chuckled at this knowing full well their reaction at what he is going to say "Now there is another level to the sharingan aside from gaining three tomoe. The sharingan can evolve into Mangekyo Sharingan. However to do that you have to experience such a trauma that is not worth it, the best way to unlock it is to either kill or see a person dear to you die and blame yourself for it. In my opinion it isn't worth it as you can't really use it too much because you will go blind from using it too often, there is a cure of course, swap your eyes with another ones with a sharingan and tadam. You will get Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan; use it to your will without going blind. Sasuke your clan should guard their secrets closer, I've heard all this when I was walking from two very talkative Uchihas, won't give you their name partially because I can't and even if I knew I wouldn't really" The students were shocked, some even puked even Iruka was speechless. Of course Naruto hadn't really lied about hearing two talkative Uchihas but he didn't specify that it was his father and one of his friends._

" _Now that is all, thank you Naruto for your answer it was splendid" Iruka said before Hinata had asked_

" _What is the third one Naruto-kun?" Hinata was blushing madly but she was curious about what her crush meant about three doujutsus, and he had enumerated two of them so she wanted to know about the third naturally._

" _As expected from Hinata-chan she noticed" Hinata blushed even more at the addition of '-chan' at her name. "Indeed I said in this room there are 2 out of three known doujutsus the sharingan and byakugan however the third doujutsu puts those two to shame" This made Sasuke scream in outrage, a doujutsu better than the sharingan what was the dobe talking about while Iruka just raised an eyebrow at this not knowing where he was going with this._

" _What do you mean Naruto?" Asked Iruka genuinely curious._

" _Well simple Iruka-sensei. The third doujutsu is known as the rinnegan, not many know about it since it is supposedly only a legend. Their nickname is the eyes of god and for a good reason to. The sage of the six paths possessed the rinnegan which of course is also a legend. I don't know that much about the rinnegan just bits and facts really, stuff like it grants the user all affinities known, water, fire, earth, wind, lighting and even gravity. They really are the eyes of god in a sense but as I said they are only a legend because no one has ever seen them ever so it is basically a myth. No need to concern yourself Sasuke your precious sharingan is fine it is still tied with the byakugan. That is all I had to say sensei, now I will resume my sleep if you will. Goodnight" And with that Naruto fell asleep once again leaving an angry Sasuke behind with his fan club angry at him as well while the rest were surprised at the information Naruto possessed._

 _Flashback No Jutsu Release._

After that he was called in by his father for a meeting with the two heads of the clans and he had to explain from where he knew all that information. Naruto had said that he just heard some people talk about it and the rest was from books. Which wasn't entirely a lie, he had learn about them from books and the rest he did heard from someone, so it was the truth only not all of it. Then he heard his name being called.

"Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki" He got up and went in to take the test intent on finishing fast then go home for some training to expand his chakra levels.

"First perform kawarimi no jutsu" Naruto replaced himself with a log just before the kunai had hit him. "Good, now make a clone or how many you can make" Iruka said looking at Naruto expectantly.

"Kage Bunshin No jutsu" Naruto made four clones of himself and dispelled them when the teacher gave him the ok.

"Congratulations you pass, take your hittae and wear it proud" Naruto wrapped it around his left arm and turned to leave when he was stopped by Iruka's voice. "Naruto where did you learn to make kage bunshins?" Iruka had asked since this was considered a B rank technique, yet Naruto made 4 shadow clones with ease.

"I learned it when I saw Mito and Naruko do it so I just copied the hand signs, if I have to say though I can probably make 10 shadow clones without collapsing more would be too much for me" Iruka looked at his student impressed. To be able to make 10 shadow clones was nothing to laugh at especially when you are only a fresh gennin.

"Nice job Naruto you must have good chakra reserves to able to keep so many clones, even I would be hard pressed to maintain that many" Iruka said with pride in his voice.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei I will take my leave now, a good day to you both" And with that he took his leave leaving the two teachers do their job. Naruto of course had lied about been able to make only 10 shadow clones, with his reserves he could probably make thousands and feel nothing but they didn't need to know that.

Later in the meeting room.

"So today we are here to decide the team arrangements" Minato stated looking at the people seated around. On his left was Sarutobi Hiruzen the sandaime and on his right was Kushina his wife, while across them stood Hatake Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma.

"Let's start with the easy ones first. First Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji will be team 10 under Asuma this is an information control and interrogation team." Said person was smoking lazily and just gave a nod in approval.

"Next will be team 9 but that is still in rotation, so team 8 compromising of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, this team serves as reconnaissance and information gathering so I think Kurenai is the best for this any complaints ?" Minato asked only to be met by silence.

"I will be glad to teach them, Hokage-sama" The genjutsu mistress broke the silence and now it was down to two more teams.

"Team 7 will be compromised of Naruko, Mito, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura" At this everyone raised an eyebrow most because 4 gennins in a cell was unheard of while some mainly Hiruzen, Kakashi and a certain anbu thought that Minato was forgetting something but chose not to say anything for the moment. "Let me explain my decision. This will be our front line and assault team since we have my daughters who are powerhouses because of the kyuubi, Uchiha Sasuke who will more than surely unlock the sharingan and become a ninjutsu specialist and lastly Haruno Sakura who has almost perfect chakra control which has the potential of becoming a great medic ninja. As for their sensei, Kakashi will take that job and Kushina since he will need some help and she is familiar with the two." Hiruzen had enough and decided to voice his concerns.

"Minato what about your son, Naruto?" The old man asked narrowing his eyes at him.

"Sigh, let me get to it sensei, Naruto due to his special circumstances will have Yamato as his sensei. I know Naruto is slacking off in every department however I also saw him training with Yamato and I have to say he is more than suited to work with him. They would make a great team" Minato concluded while Hiruzen smiled happy that Minato hadn't forgotten about his own son.

"Are you sure he can handle missions with Yamato Hokage-sama. From what I heard he was dead last in the academy and barely passed" Kurenai asked concerned for the kid but also a bit surprised that the hokage would show such blatant favoritism for his own son. To her surprise it was Hiruzen who spoke in the boy's defense not Minato.

"Kurenai, I don't think you know enough about Naruto to say that" Hiruzen said his voice hard, clearly upset that she had indirectly insulted his surrogate grandson.  
"I mean no insult hokage-sama but it is a fact is not? He graduated last" Kurenai once again stated making the sandaime sigh.

"Yes he did, but I've also seen the kid train and I can see he is giving nowhere near his all and is secretive about his skills. A good thing to do also I have heard an interesting report a couple years ago from a certain academy teacher named Umino Iruka" Minato knew where he was going with it and smiled at the memory. "Want to hear it?" Everyone besides Minato and Kushina nodded. "Okay I will tell you about it in a short summary since time is of the essence. To put it short the kid knew more about doujutsus than the academy ever taught and knew information about the sharingan that even the Uchiha didn't, he also knew the weakness of the byakugan" This made everyone's jaws drop to the floor

"How is this possible?" Asked Kakashi confused, he knew almost all there was to know about the sharingan despite all that Naruto knew more than the Uchiha and himself knew? That wasn't possible.

"To this day we don't know how he gathered the information, however the facts he listed about the sharingan were proven after some time and I am pretty sure the ones about the byakugan were accurate as well. However most mind boggling is how Naruto knew about something that I am willing to bet no one in this room knows" Kakashi stared wide eyed at him along with the others. The notion of a kid knowing something about doujutsus that even they don't ,hah that was a good joke.

"Don't joke about it Sandaime-sama" Hiruzen got a wide grin at this and decided to profit a bit from this.

"How about a bet Kakashi-kun?" Proposed the older kage.

"Name the stakes Sandaime-sama" Kakashi said confident enough in his knowledge about the sharingan and byakugan and doujutsus in general.

"If you win you never get to do the mission 'catch the missing cat Tora'" Kakashi nodded enthusiastically while Kushina prayed he knew what Hiruzen was about to say, knowing full well how dreadful it was to catch that cat. "However if I win I get all the Icha-Icha books that I don't have from your collection" Minato sweat dropped at this while the rest face palmed. Kakashi however nodded albeit a bit reluctant. "Fine have you ever heard of the rinnegan?" Kakashi looked at him puzzled what was that, was it a doujutsu? Or was he just making it up?

"I've never heard of it Sandaime-sama is it a doujutsu?" Kakashi asked knowing that he had doomed his collection but he'd mourn that later or hide it depending if he could or couldn't, now his curiosity took the better of him.

"Looks like I won, you owe me 3 Icha-Icha books Kakashi-kun" Kakashi paled at this and hung his head down. "The rinnegan is a doujutsu rumored to be possessed by the sage of the six paths, according to Naruto it grants control over all elements + gravity also from what we asked when he came in apparently the rinnegan, he theorized forms when an Uchiha and a Senju mix therefore the lack of one, though he did say that an Uzumaki could work as well instead of a Senju. Apparently the chance of unlocking this doujutsu is one in a million and you need to go through extreme trauma for it to awaken. Of course all of this is his theory but it is a viable one nonetheless. Now dear Kurenai do you still think Naruto can't handle missions with Yamato?" The old man had a smirk on his face while the rest were gobsmacked at the revelation.

"Regarding that I wish for Naruto to take his test along team 7 if possible Kakashi, Kushina" The two nodded in acknowledgement. And with that they went on with the team assignments.

Next day at the academy.

Naruto was staying in the back as usual waiting for his name to pop up in one of the teams.

"Team 7 is Naruko Namikaze-Uzumaki, Mito Namikaze-Uzumaki , Uchiha Sasuke" The two were happy to be place in the same team while Sasuke just thought that it was better this way since they wouldn't drag him down while a certain pink haired bansh-err girl screamed along with others until another name popped up. "And Haruno Sakura your sensei is Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Kushina" At this Sakura fist pumped and thought something along the 'True love wins', while the two sweat dropped at the mention of their first sensei knowing full well he will be late at least 2 hours, ohh well, they could spent time with their mother while waiting. The team naming continued until team 10. Naruto thinking he had been left out turned to leave until Iruka spoke.

"Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, your sensei is Yamato. Now please wait for you sensei to arrive." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the name and sat back. Soon a man with short brown hair and black almond-shaped eyes. He wore the standard jounin uniform only without the swirling whirlpool and with two pouches instead of one. He also wore on his head a happuri-style forehead protector that framed his face. Naruto now knew who Yamato was, another codename for Tenzo.

"Naruto, how have you been doing?" Asked the man with a happy expression on his face. Naruto knew however what that what he truly meant was 'I hope you haven't neglected your training Naruto' and so he responded accordingly.

"I've been doing fine just as usual" Truth was Naruto didn't need training from him but his father had said that he needed to; the man was a slave driver. However over the past years Naruto had grown to like Yamato even if only a bit.

"Glad to hear that. Unfortunately we have to wait for Kakashi and Kushina-sama to arrive since we have to talk with them regarding an important matter" At this all the members of team 7 raised an eyebrow, and finally Naruko being the bold one decided to voice her concerns

"What do you need with our team Yamato-sensei and why does onii-chan have to be in a team by himself only with his sensei" Asked Naruko confused, she would have loved to have Naruto over the emo Sasuke or Sakura the banshee.

"You will have to ask Hokage-sama about that I don't make the teams Naruko" and with that silence prevailed the room for almost one hour until Kakashi showed up along with Kushina.

"Ahh, meet me on the roof in 5 minutes, me and Kushina-sama will be there" Kakashi said body flicking with a swirl of leaves along Kushina who gave a sigh. Not too long after that the same happened with Naruto and Yamato leaving the four freshly gennin to walk to the roof.

5 minutes later on the roof.

"Now that we are all here, we should start by introducing ourselves" Kushina said glaring at Kakashi slightly for his tardiness she'd have to fix that.

"Okaa-san what is Naruto-onii-chan doing here isn't he supposed to be in a team with Yamato sensei, not that I mind really. If possible could we send these two to Yamato-sensei and get onii-chan in return?" Naruko said making the two persons in question glare while Naruto chuckled, Yamato had no reaction and Kakashi seemed to smirk liking the idea.

"First of all while we are training and doing missions you will call me Kushina-sensei got it?" she nodded along with her sister "Secondly no, and besides you are being rude to your team mates and as for why Naruto-kun is here that is for the end,now start introducing yourself"

"Can Kakashi-sensei start first, to give us an example" Sakura said, while everyone mentally face palmed at that.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi my likes are not your business, my dislike don't concern you. My hobbies are many and for my dream, well let's just say I have a dream. Next Kushina-sama" Everyone sweat dropped at this while Kushina sighed. 'So all we learned was his name' all of the ones present thought at the same time.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki my likes are ramen and my family, my dislikes are arrogant people along with people who badmouth my hair. My hobbies are training with my daughters and other things among many, my dream is to see my kids marry and be happy" Kushina said with pride.

"Next Yamato since you are a sensei as well" Kakashi said only for the person in question to say 'I pass'. This made Naruto chuckle at the antics of his sensei. "Anyways next is pinky there"

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are….." looks towards Sasuke" my dislikes are Ino-pig and people who insult others for no reason as for my hobbies….." Glances as Sasuke "My dreams are….." Looks again at Sasuke and screams lightly. 'Great I have a fan girl in my team….' Both Kushina and Kakashi thought at the same time.

"Next broody over there enlighten us please" Kakashi said sarcastically to which Sasuke scoffed.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke my likes are tomatoes and fighting strong opponents, my dislikes are ignorant and power hungry people. My hobbies are training with Itachi-nii and my dream is to rebuild the Uchiha clan" Sasuke had taken pretty well the massacre of the Uchiha clan though it was given that he had accidentally overheard his father speak about it and told his older brother Itachi who unfortunately killed all the clan excluding his mother and himself since they had nothing to do with it. This was a SS rank secret and to the public it was told that the massacre was done by an unknown nin, that way Itachi could stay with his little brother. Itachi was grateful to Naruto for telling him about the after effects of Mangekyo Sharingan so he wouldn't go blind, he was certain that he'd notice eventually but it would probably be too late for him by then.

'He is taking the massacre better than I thought he would, well that is one less problem to solve' Kakashi thought.

"Next the blonde there" Kushina glared at him for the remark but said nothing, for now at least.

"My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruko, my likes are ramen and my family, my dislikes are the time it takes to cook ramen and people who insult my family. My hobbies are training with okaa-san and otou-san and pranking, my dream is to become Hokage dattebayo" Kushina smiled at her then prompted Mito to go next as she feared that if Kakashi said redhead he'd pound him into the ground.

"My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Mito my likes are my family and sweets, my dislikes are people who insult my family, arrogant people and a certain orange book that I am sure okaa-san hates as well." Kakashi knew that this was a silent threat and noted to himself to be wary around Kushina and Mito. "As for hobbies I like reading and training, my dream is to become an accomplished kunoichi much like Tsunade-obaa-chan or Kushina-sensei"

"Next, you with the book" Naruto looked up to see everyone look at him expectantly.

"Alright though you probably already knew this and don't really need to know this but whatever. "Naruto said shrugging not really seeing the point in it as this wasn't even his team "My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, long and bothersome I know right" Naruto chuckled "My likes are reading, star and moon gazing, my dislikes are arrogant people, warmongers, greedy people and the list goes on, however one thing that I dislike the most are people insulting my family or hurting them" 'especially okaa-san, I will one day bring you back' "My hobbies are training and gardening, I don't exactly have a dream but I do have a goal which I don't want to tell you" The whitehead concluded making Kushina raise an eyebrow at the last part curious about what it was.

"Now, as for why Naruto is here that is simple. He is here to take the test along with you to become a gennin. Yep you aren't gennin yet" Kakashi explained to the now confused gennins. "The test will be held of you come at training ground seven including Naruto. Oh and don't eat too much you will just puke it all out." The senseis+ Naruto left with the body flicking jutsu in a swirl of leaves leaving the two sisters walk home and irritated Sasuke which was constantly being pestered by Sakura for a date.

Next day. 9:30 Training ground 7

In a cloud of smoke the two sensei appeared before the five gennin who were all, besides Naruto,chatting about what this test would be about. Naruto who was in a tree hopped down and looked at his mother and Kakashi expectantly.

"Now you are all here for your test, so it is rather simple. You will have to take a bell from Kakashi. The ones who take a bell before the time is up pass the others are thrown back to the academy" Kushina said with a sweet smile while Kakashi took out 3 bells.

"Why are there only 3 bells Kakashi-sensei?" Naruko asked since she was curious about the number of bells, did that mean that only three of them could pass?.

"Simple, the two that don't get a bell will be sent back to the academy" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Now let the test begin" All of them ran out towards the forest, albeit Naruko being dragged by Mito, all besides Naruto. Kakashi looked at him suspiciously while Kushina was also wondering what he was doing from the tree she had hopped on.

"Why are you still here Naruto?" Kakashi didn't know what to believe, Naruto wasn't the type to go on a frontal attack but when Naruto sighed it was clear to Kakashi that something was on the mind of the fresh gennin.

"Aren't you a bit cruel Kakashi-sensei and Kushina-sensei?" Naruto asked with a small smile gracing his lips.

"What do you mean Naruto, this are the rules if you don't want you can always go back to being an academy student if you want to" Kakashi said with his voice emotionless.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say. It's not like you made this test specifically to pit us against each other and the true meaning behind it is teamwork. Please Kakashi-sensei it's obvious and besides you can't beat me in a ninjutsu battle or a genjutsu one for that matter. Not even with that eye of yours" Naruto said making both Kushina and Kakashi shocked at how the boy had realized the true meaning behind the test. However something was wrong if he knew why didn't he told his other team mates and try cooperating with them also why did he say he could win against him in a ninjutsu battle… he had copied numerous jutsu and a gennin hoped to defeat him, yeah sure.

"Then why not tell your team mates as well?" Kakashi questioned the boy in front of him.

"Simple Mito-chan already knows and" Naruto smirked "I want to fight you Kakashi-sensei and this is the perfect opportunity, you might want to use that eye of yours this will get ugly" Naruto said making the necessary signs for a fire jutsu. Kakashi widened his eye at this, elemental manipulation was a chunnin skill not a newly graduated gennin one.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan" (lit Fire release: Fire Dragon Flame bullet) A huge fire dragon sped towards Kakashi who had to make quick hand signs for a water jutsu.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu" (lit Water Stile: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu) The jutsus clashed canceling each other but before long Naruto made hand signs for a Wind jutsu by the looks of it.

"Futon: Daitoppa (Wind release: Great Breakthrough)" Kakashi was taken by surprise by this and had to use Kawarimi no Jutsu, but when he looked down Naruto was gone. Shrugging it off, as he checked the bells which were still there he went on to place a genjutsu on Sakura then fight Mito and Naruko and lastly bury the poor Uchiha with an earth jutsu. Suddenly the alarm clock beeped signaling the end of the test. All of the gennin including Naruto rounded up joined by Kakashi and Kushina.

"You all didn't take a bell therefore you all fail. However I will give you a chance to redeem yourself later" Kakashi said planning to tie up Naruko and Naruto to the posts and see if they actually help them or leave them like that.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei I say we passed" Naruto said flashing a pair of three bells out in the open shocking everyone present.

"What, when, how?" Kakashi blurted out.

"Simple that wind jutsu was just something to direct you where I wanted to, then I placed you under a genjutsu and also Kushina-sensei and took the bells replacing them with pebbles. Of course I used henge on them, so you wouldn't notice" Kushina was both impressed and shocked at the same time. When did he placed them under a genjutsu and how?

"How did you place us in a genjutsu Naruto-kun I never saw you make any hand signs for it?" Kushina asked while Kakashi berated himself for not taking Naruto's advice of fighting with the sharingan. 'If the other jounin hear about this I will be a laughing stock. Damn it how did he do it?'

"Kushina-sensei, a good shinobi never reveals his secrets but since Kakashi-sensei is so curious" 'More like desperate' thought Kushina. "I am willing to tell him that it is a basic genjutsu however that is all I will tell. Back to my point now, you see we passed because" Naruto tossed the two bells at Sakura and Sasuke. "We all have a bell." Naruto said leaving Kakashi confused.

"So that means your sisters go back to the academy Naruto?" The two in question looked sad but not for long.

"Heck no, it was boring as fuck, I won't do that to them. It's simple really I said we all have a bell therefore me Naruko-chan and Mito-chan are sharing this bell" Naruto held it up for Kakashi to see it making the two sister smile and Kushina giggle at his cunning nature.

"You all…. Pass, luckily so. If not for Naruto who understood the true meaning of this test which was teamwork you would have probably failed, oh well from tomorrow you will all start doing missions, of course Naruto will do them with his sensei but we will do ours as well. Dismissed" Kakashi and Kushina then disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving the 5 five newly instated gennin alone. Naruto was then approached by his sisters who now had happy smiles on their faces.

"Thanks Naruto-onii-chan, for bailing us out" Mito said truly grateful to his brother, she had understood the meaning as well but couldn't get Sakura and Sasuke to cooperate.

"Yeah thank you Naruto-onii-chan for helping us" Naruko said making Naruto wave it off like it was nothing.

"Don't mention it, I didn't do much. I am sorry but I have to go inform Yamato-Sensei About this" And with that Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving the four alone in the training field.

* * *

 **A/N: This is it for now. Tell me what you guys think about it, also please if you can point out my grammatical errors do so since I wish to improve at English. Well thanks for reading this story until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs I apreciate. Also don't worry this won't be a NaruHina fic there are enough of those as it is we don't need more. Now don't get me wrong I don't hate the pairing it's just used too much that is all. If I'd have to say most likely the pairing would be either NarutoXKaguya or NarutoXKonnan. Not 100% sure of it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 2: First C-rank gone A-rank

Naruto was currently heading towards the hokage tower to get the pay for his last mission of the day. Naruto had been given permission from his team captain Yamato to do missions without his presence and also to take as many as he wanted. Naruto knew that Yamato was only his captain on paper as in truth the man was an anbu operative thus not really having the time to spend on D-ranks. This lead to Naruto completing 100 D-rank missions in the spam of a week with the help of his shadow clones. Minato at first was curious and didn't understand how his son could finish so many missions that fast. Eventually having enough he decided to ask him how he did it to which Naruto grinned and said two words 'Shadow clones'.

Most fresh gennin would whine and ask for more challenging missions, but Naruto didn't care in fact it was better in a way since like this he could finish them fast then train to expand his chakra reserves or train his taijutsu as to him it was subpar. Naruto got there fast and entered intent on getting his pay for today's last mission. Instead he heard his sister Naruko shout out in outrage.

"I am tired of these boring chores. Otou-san can't we get a more exciting mission like escorting a prince or some royalty?" Everyone sweat dropped at the comment.

"Naruko everyone has to do a certain number of D-ranks before their sensei thinks they are ready for a C-rank" Minato sighed knowing he was going to get a headache from the council for what he was going to say next, but continued anyway "However since you performed the minimum of D-rank missions I am willing to give you a C-rank that just came in if Kakashi approves of course" Minato finished making the fresh gennin look at Kakashi expectantly.

Kakashi was lost. On one hand he was bored of the D-ranks himself but this gave him ample opportunity for his reading material, on the other hand a C-rank will give his gennins experience and also get Naruko off his back for some time. Kakashi then noted Naruto standing at the door looking at the exchange between them happen and got an idea. ' _What if I bring Naruto with me? From what Tenzo told me he should easily be able to handle a C-rank if not a B-rank. This would give me a good chance to read in peace and quiet, now let's see if I can make this work'_ Kakashi thought acting quickly fearing he might lose his opportunity if Naruto decided to leave and come later to hand his scroll.

"Minato-sensei I'd be willing to take this mission and I think they are ready" Kakashi looked at them and eye smiled then switched his gaze back to Minato "However just for insurance I'd wish to take an additional gennin team for this C-rank" Kakashi set his sights right on Naruto who mentally berated himself for not leaving straight away.

Minato and the rest of the gennins looked towards the door only to notice Naruto standing there waiting for them to finish. Minato smirked and nodded at this understanding Kakashi's point.

"All right, the gennin team assigned to you will be Team Yamato. However since Yamato's on a special mission only Naruto will come with you as he is the only gennin of his team" Minato said making the gennins raise an eyebrow at this, well all of them besides Naruko who was too happy to get a C-rank to notice anything around her anymore.

' _Oh fuck. Now I can't train anymore…. Damn you Kakashi and your stupid addiction to that porn Jiraiya writes.'_ Naruto thought while on the outside he sighed in defeat.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, however is this really necessary?" Naruto asked not completely sure why was he even needed? After all team 7 had two jounin, one of which possessed the sharingan while the other is an S-class Nin. Not to mention 2 jinchuuriki trained by the same S-class Nin and by the yellow flash of Konoha, the man who had made the bingo books with a warning that said 'Do not engage. In case you meet him on the battlefield flee on sight' and also an Uchiha. So therefore what was the need for him anymore, wasn't that overkill?

"I know what you mean Naruto, but it's always good to take additional precautions also Kushina won't be back on time since I have sent her on an important mission two days ago. She won't return after another week. "Minato sighed, he would have wished that Kushina hadn't insisted on taking that S-rank but it was something concerning her daughters so he knew she wasn't going to sit by and do nothing.

"I understand Hokage-sama, I will work with team 7 on this mission" Naruto said while thinking about ways to train, he was thinking about making a shadow clone then take off and train in the other dimensions that way they won't tell he was gone. (A/N I am referring to the ones where Kaguya had transported team 7 along with Obito)

"Alright, bring the client in" Minato ordered without further ado.

As soon as Minato had finished his sentence an old man who looked like he had drank too much, stepped in eyeing the gennins and Kakashi. After a quick review of the people who were going to protect him, the man scoffed.

"This brats and that Cyclops there are supposed to protect me? Ha don't make me laugh" The man had arrogantly said making Minato eye him dangerously along with Kakashi while Naruto just stood impassively waiting for the old man to finish his rant. "They look like they can't hurt a kitten, especially the short one with blond hair, she looks like a midget"

That seemed to struck a chord since Naruko had lunged at him only to be restrained by Mito. The other two gennin weren't fairing much better as Sakura literally screamed bloody murder in her mind at the old man for insulting her Sasuke-kun while the Uchiha thought something along the lines of _'How dare that filthy old man call me useless, I am an Uchiha, an elite amongst the elite'_

"Trust me, Tazuna-san they more than capable to protect you. Now please introduce yourself to the team" Minato's voice was strained barely holding his anger back, he was the hokage but he was also the father of the supposed 'midget' , lucky for him Kushina wasn't there she would have literally pound him into the ground for that remark, it looked like Mito was thinking about doing that but restrained herself.

"Fine, if hokage-sama says so. I am Tazuna, veteran bridge builder. You'll be risking your life and limb in guarding me to the max until I return to my country to complete my bridge!" Tazuna said matter of factly.

"Meet me tomorrow at 10:00 am, sharp" Kakashi informed the gennins and they all got to packing their necessities. Minato and Kakashi had a bad feeling about this mission that they couldn't just shrug off, something was wrong with the old man, he seemed almost desperate.

Next day 10:00 in front of the Konoha gates

Naruko, Mito and Sakura all gasped seeing Kakashi actually on time for something. This was a miracle; the man rumored to be late for his own funeral was actually on time for something. Naruto just looked at the sky impassively while Sasuke was in his usual brooding mode, basically his default mode. Kakashi sweat dropped at his students antics, was he that bad?

"Kakashi-sensei what happened? How is this possible? you are actually on time? "Naruko asked disbelievingly, voicing the opinions of everyone present.

"Naruko, I am on time for all C-rank and above missions" Kakashi said not taking his eye of his precious book, in his eye those books were pure art.

Tazuna also arrived half an hour later, irritating the team with his tardiness however since they were used to their sensei usually being late 2 hours minimum, team 7 considered this acceptable.

"Okay, now that we are all here let's head out" Kakashi said and slowly they started making their way to the land of waves.

The trip was mainly uneventful with only light chat going on between Sakura and Tazuna with the occasional remark from Naruko. That is until Naruto had noticed a puddle of water. _'A genjutsu, that is pretty stupid, it hasn't rained in weeks and yet there is a puddle in the road. Why not stick a god damn orange suit and place a sticker on your back saying 'Hey I am here kill me now' , that would be less conspicuous than this'_ Naruto thought waiting for their move. He didn't have to wait long as they first went for Kakashi trapping them with their chains. Kakashi waited for the opportune moment then used kawarimi replacing himself with a log just before being slashed into pieces. Naruko noticing them acted quick creating a few shadow clones to overwhelm the two while Mito drew her sword and charged at as well. The two fought quite well as a team, knowing when to strike. Naruko knowing her sister would follow in had created those clones to keep the two at bay while Mito either killed or immobilized them.

The two enemy ninja made quick work of the clones but had been trapped by a shuriken and a kunai ,thrown by Sasuke, that had been lodged in the middle of the chain connecting their two hands. Therefore Mito made quick work of them slashing the hands that were connected to the chain. They didn't have much time to react as they screamed in pain at the now missing limb.

Naruto watched all this silently yawning; they were probably only chunnin by the looks of it. Even if it was true that his taijutsu wasn't anything to marvel at, his ability to react or his speed weren't something to laugh at. If he'd have to say, he'd beat Guy in a battle of speed and sheer force, but Guy would topple him on sheer taijutsu technique. Soon Kakashi was back into view and smiled at his students proud for the way they handled the situation. He then quickly got some information from the now know Demon Brothers and found out they were aiming for Tazuna. After getting a death glare from Kakashi, Tazuna had promised to explain everything to them once they were on the boat. Tazuna had kept to his word and revealed that he was indeed targeted by missing nins who were apparently hired by Gato, an underworld criminal who extorted people. Tazuna explained how Gato didn't want the bridge to be finished because that would basically cut them loose from the chains that bound them to make trade with him. After a careful deliberation and voting, they decided to continue the mission. They soon hit land and headed towards Tazuna's house.

During this however Naruko sensed something in one of the bushes and threw a kunai only to scare a little white bunny. Seeing this Tazuna and Sakura yelled at Naruko for scaring them when it was actually just a little bunny. However the smarter ones from the group, meaning Naruto, Kakashi and Mito had noticed that the so called harmless animal had white fur when winter had passed which was odd. This could mean one thing he was a nin's pet animal for a replacement technique. Kakashi sensed the impending danger and warned the gennins and their client.

"HEADS DOWN!" Kakashi prompted Sakura to the ground while Sasuke did the same to Tazuna. Mito and Naruko also managed to dodge in time.

The only one who hadn't dodged was Naruto, instead he choose a more direct approach. He caught the sword with his right hand stopping it in tracks making everyone's eyes widen in surprise. After a few moments passed he had thrown it back from where it came promptly sticking it in the tree.

A tall man with short spiky black hair, brown eyes and half of his face covered up in bandages was standing on the blade of the sword glaring at Kakashi and Naruto.

"Nice to have you join us Momochi Zabuza, one of the former 7 seven swordsmen of the mist, now a missing nin" Kakashi pulled up his hittae to reveal his sharingan.

"Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi of Konoha, rumored to have copied over a thousand jutsus with his sharingan. I will be honored to kill you "Zabuza said getting down along with his sword and landed on the water surface standing on top of it.

Kakashi was about to order his gennins to step down and protect Tazuna however he was stopped by Naruto who looked at Zabuza with a boring look on his face. It surprised Kakashi to see Naruto so relaxed while the others tensed further under the pressure.

"Yeah, yeah swordsman of whatever, can we get this done with already, I have some important things to do" Naruto said while yawning to emphasize his point.

Kakashi looked like Naruto had grown a third eye on his forehead. Didn't he know that this was a powerful enemy that he couldn't hope to measure up with? It was beyond impossible for him to fight Zabuza.

A sudden mist enveloped the place and one couldn't see nor sense chakra in it by the looks of things. All but Naruto he could see clearly and also feel his chakra because no matter how much you try you can't erase all chakra from your system that would kill you as chakra is necessary to live. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he thought of a way to make up for the time he had lost.

"Eight points" A voice echoed within the mist.

"What is it?" Sakura asked dumbfounded.

"The larynx, spine, jugular, lungs, liver, vein, collarbone and heart. Now which vital organ do you want to get struck at?" Zabuza asked making the gennin restless.

Naruko and Mito tightened their grips on their kunais while Sasuke looked ready to commit suicide from the bloodlust and Sakura was pretty much a statue with a kunai in her hand.

Naruto finally got sick of waiting around and went for the assassin himself.

"Eat this Raiton: Raisuryuudan no jutsu (lit Lighting Style: Lighting Water Dragon Bullet)" Naruto created a big water dragon infused with lighting chakra to make sure Zabuza is stunned if he doesn't die that is and aimed it straight towards him.

Kakashi watched as Naruto performed a jutsu with only a single hand sign and combined two elements. At this point he was beyond impressed; to have such a good mastery over elements to be able to use them in tandem is something hard to do, if not downright impossible. The kid was a prodigy like no others, to be able to use such a jutsu without breaking a sweat would mean he has incredible chakra control and chakra reserves.

Zabuza dodged the first attack of the water jutsu but the damn thing kept homing on him and he was getting tired of running away. Zabuza then changed his plans from taking out first Kakashi to taking out the brat. He made some Water Clones to take care of the wannabe ninja.

Naruto saw two water clones charging at him ready to slash him to pieces. The normal eye wouldn't even see them get close to him, however to Naruto it seemed slow, it was like they were moving in slow motion.

"Fine want to play that way" He inhaled deeply then "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" (lit Fire style: Great Fireball Technique) A massive fireball the size of almost all the lake spew out of Naruto's mouth. Naruto had place a bit of chakra in this and strengthened it with wind chakra making in humungous in size. The clones were obliterated to nothingness as was some of the landscape unfortunately.

Zabuza had managed to body switch with the poor rabbit which was by the looks of it and size of the jutsu charred beyond recognition. Zabuza soon saw an opening and went in for the kill swinging his sword with all his might little did he know that would be a fatal mistake.

Naruto knew Zabuza was coming straight at him therefore he turned and caught his sword in between two of his fingers. A smirk made its way across Naruto's face seeing Zabuza's look when he stopped his sword nonchalantly. Naruto acted quickly grabbing his face and pounding him in to the ground head first making the nin lose his consciousness and a new crater. Naruto then began to suck off his chakra and add it to his quickly so he wasn't noticed by his teammates, however he was stopped by two senbon striking Zabuza's neck in such a way that it looked like he was dead, the key word being looked as he was still alive.

"Thank you for helping me kill him, I have been chasing Zabuza for a while now." A look alike hunter nin made his presence known and slung Zabuza over his shoulder.

"Why don't you cut his head here, hunter nin-san?" Naruto inquired having a feeling that the one in front of him wasn't what he seemed to be and he was proven correct because the next second the man body flicked, escaping with Zabuza who was still alive. _'Should have just killed him as soon as he made himself known or better while he was observing us fight. Well at least I got some chakra from Zabuza, you win some you lose some I suppose, whatever I guess I can live with it'_ Naruto thought while he rejoined the other stunned ninjas along with their client.

"Naruto, how did you just use three different elemental jutsus? I saw the fire one and knew about wind and earth, but lighting? How are you exactly able to use all five elements even I can use only four of them…." Kakashi said awe evident in his voice.

"I don't know I just can, I never tested my chakra affinity " Naruto didn't outright lie, after all he had never tested his chakra affinity before.

"How about when we get to Tazuna-san's place we test your affinity?" Kakashi finished with an eye smile after he had covered his sharingan eye.

"Kakashi-sensei can we also try?" Sakura asked hoping that she could impress Sasuke by getting a good element while the former just grunted in acknowledgement.

"Sure why not, now come on let's head on, lead the way Tazuna-san" Kakashi said to Tazuna who was spacing out due to the strength of a brat who wasn't even half his age.

"Uhh yeah sure this way" Tazuna managed to get out the words leading them to his home.

When the team arrived at their destination they were warmly greeted by the bridge builder's daughter who thanked them for keeping her father safe. Her name was Tsunami and she had a son whose name was Inari. Inari was rude towards the ninjas telling them to give up and go home because they will never beat Gato and only die in the process. They let him be for the time being as he was still a kid and it did made some sense to be scared of someone who has oppressed you for some time. In the first day they just rested only for the next one to be heading out in the woods for training against the next encounter with Zabuza. Apparently Kakashi agreed with Naruto that Zabuza was probably still alive and kicking by the looks of how the look alike hunter nin handled the situation. Now Kakashi was standing in front of them with 6 chakra paper pieces.

"This is chakra paper, by channeling Chakra into it you can find out what your affinity dominant affinity as you can see mine is lighting" Kakashi held the paper who had crumbled proving his point "Now, you go first Naruko since you are so eager" Kakashi said passing her a piece.

Naruko had known her elemental affinity was but she was still excited to show off whenever she could.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei" Naruko channeled some chakra into her paper and it split in two showing that she had wind affinity.

"Looks like your primary element is wind, a good one Naruko. Do you want to try as well Mito?" Kakashi asked the redhead with an eye smile.

"I already know my affinity Kakashi-sensei it's water" Mito declined the offer as she already knew that for some time now. She understood Naruko's boisterous attitude but she wasn't the type to boast without any purpose.

At this Sasuke grumbled, why were those two already trained in nature manipulation while he wasn't? I mean yes he had learned Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu but that was all, his brother hadn't taught him anything else saying it was too soon for him.

"Then why don't you try Sakura?" Kakashi handled Sakura one who nodded in reply and pushed some chakra in the paper. It slowly turned to dirt and crumbled away making her first element earth. "Congratulations your primary element is earth. That is a pretty good one for defense, the strongest of all the five elements in that category if you ask me" Kakashi knew some earth jutsus and saw very well how proficient they were in defense.

"Sasuke I bet you'll have a fire affinity but here you should try anyways" Kakashi said giving him a piece as well. Sasuke pushed chakra into it making the paper wrinkle then catch on fire and turn to ash. "Wow that is pretty rare considering you are an Uchiha. Your main chakra affinity is lighting same as mine then second fire, that is pretty impressive on its own having two affinities but the Uchihas were known to have powerful fire affinity. For you to have a strong affinity to lighting is impressive nice job Sasuke" Kakashi eye smile proud of his student and thought about teaching him Chidori one day.

Sasuke smirked at his accomplishment. This proved he was an elite amongst elites, for him to be having two affinities at the age of 12 was indeed quite a feat. 'This proves the Uchihas are superior' Sasuke thought.

"And lastly you Naruto, I am curious what your affinity is as I have seen you use jutsus from all the elements which is impressive" Kakashi handled Naruto a chakra paper piece who looked reluctant.

 _'I wonder how they will react, I mean it will be funny but Minato and Kushina will find out too'_ Naruto thought but then an idea came struck him _'Wait this would be perfect, oh the faces they will make when they found out they had neglected my training for Mito and Naruko, even if they have half of kyuubi each sealed in themselves, it still isn't an excuse maybe they will finally wake up from their stupidity… If not… well I can always change my name to my mother's one which I am planning to do anyways.'_ Such were Naruto's thoughts while pushing chakra into his paper. Kakashi's eye almost popped out of his orbit at what he saw. First the paper turned half pitch black, half pristine white then it split into four. One piece ignited and turned to ashes, the second one became damp while the third and fourth ones wrinkled and respectively turned to dirt crumbling away. This meant Naruto had all five affinities plus yin, yang and yin-yang release, however Kakashi didn't know that.

"Na-Naruto, you have all five of the affinities, how is this possible? Only Shodaime, nidaime and sandaime are the ones who could use all 5 of them…. This is unprecedented to possess such strong affinity to all elements while so young" Kakashi said not believing his eye. A mere gennin, a fresh one at that, had this much power? Did kami screw with them on purpose or what? Kakashi knew that even if Naruto was acting nice and all it was only an act to fool his parents and most possible himself, the kid wanted to believe his parents will see him and so he didn't hate them or didn't show it if he did at least.

"Guess that is good, now if you excuse me Kakashi-sensei I wish to do some training by myself" Naruto said then walked away leaving an angry Sasuke behind with his two stunned sisters along with Kakashi and a pink fan girl whose thoughts were along the lines of ' _Sasuke-kun is so cool, I wish he'd notice me more maybe we could go on a date while we are here?'_. As soon as Naruto got out of reach he crossed to another dimension and began training himself once again dead set on reaching his goal. Naruto knew the more he trained the closer he was to achieving his goal, he might need some chakra from the bijuu for his plan to work but they didn't need to die. He knew despite their nature that his mother didn't hate them and wouldn't like to see them dead just for her sake.

Two weeks later team 7 minus Naruto whom according to them was sleeping in due to exhaustion. In truth Naruto placed a shadow clone and ordered him to pretend to sleep while he got some more training. Naruto had arrived back to their temporary home to hear screams of terror coming from Tsunami.

"Please, spare my child he has done nothing wrong" Tsunami begged the two assailants who just slapped her in retaliation.

"Gato ordered us to kill you both, but I guess we could have some fun with you first" One of the two said while chuckling like a maniac.

"Let go of my mother!" The young Inari shouted running towards the two with his fist raised.

"What are you going to do runt? You are just a brat who can't do jack shit" The same one taunted only for the both of them to drop dead from what looked like a dozen kunais embedded in their bodies.

The one who did this was Naruto who had enough and decide to step in killing the two in the process. Naruto hated people like this who thought that they could just take lives away just because they were slightly more powerful than a woman and a child respectively.

"Nice job kid for stepping up to protect your mother. That is something worthy of a hero" Naruto had said sporting a small smile on his face.

"Thank you for saving us, Naruto-san" Tsunami politely thanked him and bowed.

"Don't sweat it, it's not like I did much I am sure Inari here could make light work of them" Naruto said before he had ruffled Inari's hair. "I have to go I have a feeling Kakashi-sensei has got himself into trouble, Don't worry I will leave a clone with you in case something happens" Naruto left a shadow clone with them as promised then took off towards the bridge.

Kakashi was currently fighting Zabuza while Mito, Naruko and Sasuke were fighting Haku. Kakashi was winning against Zabuza but his gennins weren't doing so well as by the looks of it they were losing the fight inside that Ice dome.

Inside the dome.

Naruko was full of senbon needles while Mito and Sasuke were in a similar position. Sasuke had finally awakened his sharingan but still he wasn't able to keep up because of his injuries and soon succumbed to the pain falling unconscious. Naruko and Mito used all they knew and fought to the bitter end but it was no use he was just a little faster than them and that was enough to strike their weak points.

"Damn it, we need to do something at this rate we'll get killed" Naruko swore and tried to pinpoint where Haku was going to come from next at them but it was useless as Haku kept attacking and slowly drained their stamina.

Then the mirrors were melted away making Naruko and Mito sigh in relief while Haku just looked towards the one who destroyed his ice mirrors with a look of defeat on his face.

A few moments ago outside the dome.

Naruto had just arrived at the bridge and noticed Kakashi fighting Zabuza, winning by the looks of it. Also he saw team 7 minus Sakura who was guarding Tazuna, fight in what looked like an ice dome. _'I think I can destroy that with a lava release jutsu, good think that I researched some jutsus on it, looks like it wasn't a waste of time after all'_ Naruto thought making three shadow clones to attack from all sides so the mirrors are completely gone.

"Yooton: Yookai no Jutsu (lit Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique)" All the clones plus Naruto had said simultaneously before lava spewed from their mouths melting the ice away. Naruto had to be careful if he place too much chakra in this he risked melting not just the mirrors but also all of the people inside therefore he used enough just to melt the ice without harming anyone, hopefully.

Naruto dispelled the clones and stepped down looking at the look alike hunter nin who had taken Zabuza away.

"Nice to see you, hunter nin-san I trust you were doing fine?" Naruto asked the masked nin.

"It's over anyway, I outlived my usefulness to Zabuza-sama go ahead and killed me" Haku said without a shred of emotion in his voice.

This made Naruto a bit curious, and why not satisfy his curiosity, the man had no will to live so he was no threat.

"Why do you think so? Did Zabuza do anything to you to suggest that ?" Naruto asked without any trace of malice.

"I am but a tool for Zabuza-sama to use, he has saved me from the kekkei genkai purge for the sole purpose of using me as a weapon and took me in as his apprentice. I am content with that however as he offered me a reason to live and a place to call home, so even if I am but a tool to use I am happy as long as Zabuza-sama accomplishes what he desires" Haku finished making Naruto massage his forehead in frustration.

By the looks of it Zabuza actually cared about him. Naruto despite wanting to drain both their chakra for his own gain knew in the end it would barely amount to one hour, two tops of his training. Now he wasn't by any means like his father who believed that peace was achievable by only means of love, he knew that for peace there was the need of a power figure who would force them to keep of the path of war even if he or she was viewed as the villain. That said he didn't slaughter just everyone, if he could and they deserved he'd spare them, that is what he thought was right. Now if someone with untrained eyes would look at this scene they'd certainly say that Haku deserved to die along with Zabuza.

Naruto wasn't someone like that, he knew that the hunter nin look alike targeted only nonlethal spots on his teammates, that gave him points in his book. As for Zabuza, Naruto knew that Zabuza wasn't working for Gato for nothing, he had a purpose and by what this boy said had proven him that Zabuza was actually trying to accomplish something, not only kill people for the money and fame. As for what Zabuza wanted by what he had heard, it made him reach the conclusion that Zabuza was trying to amass an army to overthrow the current Mizukage because of the blood purges. Naruto ultimately decided to spare them only for Kakashi to aim a Chidori infused arm at the currently pinned Zabuza, making Haku jump in front of it to take the blow.

Naruto sighed, when he actually decided to spare someone Kakashi decides to kill the said person, why was kami fucking with him making him do extra work just because Kakashi's recklessness. Naruto vanished just before chidori had touched Haku effectively pushing his arm into the ground saving the two.

Kakashi had a hard time understanding what was happening, first the hunter nin who was with Zabuza had jumped in front of his chidori now Naruto had moved faster than he could see with his sharingan and deflected his chidori saving them. This was really a bad day for Kakashi, he hadn't got to read any of his porn erhmm…. literature, now he almost killed a kid.

"Why?" Haku asked not understanding why he would save an enemy.

"Why what?" Naruto asked playing dumb.

"Why did you save me?" Haku asked dumbfounded. He was their enemy, he was supposed to kill them yet he was saving them. Why? Why would he do that? He wanted to know.

" Simple, you aren't that bad so I have no reason to kill you, besides if I wanted to kill you. I would have done it when we fought the first time" Naruto said making Zabuza grumble something in annoyance and Kakashi look at him with a curious look in his eye. "It wouldn't have been hard for me to cut Zabuza's head with his pretty sword while he was out however I had different purpose then. What matters is that you live, oh and for fucks sake Zabuza man up and tell the kid you don't see him as a weapon" Naruto added his two cents making Haku go wide eyed and turn to look at his master.

"Is that true Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked incredulously.

"Damn right it is Haku, I only did it at first because I thought you wouldn't believe me if I said I only took you in because I wanted to help you" Zabuza finished finally getting the impulse he needed to tell him the truth.

"Thank you, but I will still protect you no matter what Zabuza-sama" Haku had said effectively making Zabuza sigh and give a nod of confirmation.

"Looks like I was right, you were going to betray me after all" A voice said making everyone turn to see Gato and his army standing at ready with weapons. "Good think I decided to betray you first, as of now our contract is null, kill them boys" Gato ordered which was followed by a 'yes boss' from what looked like the leader of the army.

"Zabuza lent me that sword will you? I want to improve my kenjutsu and they'd make great targets for improvement" Naruto said with a gleam in his eyes like it was Christmas Eve. Zabuza complied and handed him his massive sword. "Kakashi-sensei you and the others please don't interfere I have some 'training' to do" Naruto then ran towards the crowd with his sword ready to cleave their limbs and heads.

' _With this many I will get a lot of chakra by sucking it off from them. Even if it is in relatively small doses, their numbers are pretty high and it should bring me closer. They don't need chakra anyway by the looks of it since their heads won't stay attached to their bodies for long'_ Naruto thought while slashing through the thugs but also making sure to absorb every bit of chakra from them then slash them in two or at their vitals to make it looked like they died from that and not by having their chakra sucked from them.

Meanwhile Naruko and Mito had recovered and went to see what the commotion was about leaving Sasuke and Tazuna in Sakura's care. They arrived to see Zabuza, their Sensei and Haku watch as Naruto brutally killed all of the men compromising the small army. The two approached wary of the demon of the mist and his apprentice.

"Kakashi-sensei what happened here?" Mito asked trying to understand the situation, key word trying.

"Well, Gato has terminated Zabuza's contract so they are now officially not our enemies anymore" Kakashi said with an eye smile making Naruko smile and Mito looked skeptic but accepted the explanation nonetheless. "Now about Naruto, well he said he wants to practice some of his kenjutsu and decided to choose his opponents as that army. As you can see he is doing quite well as half of them are already dead" Kakashi finished with screams as background noise and someone saying something like 'please no I will give you everything you want just spare me' but he shrugged it off. After a few more minutes they were joined by the villagers who had apparently formed a small army trying to fend off Gato but Naruto beat them to it by the looks of it. Kakashi had explained what happened to them and they nodded watching silently as Naruto finished the remaining ones. Kakashi was impressed to see Naruto kill without much remorse almost enjoying it by the looks of it.

After a couple more minutes.

"Now that was refreshing" Naruto said with a big grin and looked at Zabuza throwing him his sword back. "I can understand why you love that sword so much it cuts through flesh like butter" Naruto said earning him a small thumbs up from Zabuza.

"Anytime kid, now if you excuse us will have to go now" Zabuza said preparing to leave only to be stopped by Naruto.

"Oh no you don't. You will come back to Konoha until the whole Mizukage ordeal is done. Before you say anything I can put you in a genjutsu and drag you back your choice" Naruto said with a big grin daring him to try leaving.  
"Fine, but how can you guarantee us we will be safe?" Zabuza asked not quite seeing how a kid even if powerful as heck being able to influence the hokage into accepting two missing nin in their village.

"Oh don't worry about that Zabuza-san I think otou-san won't have any problem with you staying in the village. You will get lucky if you stay a civilian most likely he'll make you a jounin and haku a chunnin, dattebayo" Naruko said confident in her assumption. Naruko never really hated Haku, if anything he liked him especially since he had met the boy once during her training and seemed nice.

"There you have it one of the Yondaime's kids vouches for you, you got your insurance. One more week and we can go to Konoha" Naruto said making Zabuza look at Naruko incredulously.

"That midget is the yellow flash's kid, good I didn't kill her I'd be dead by now. Now if you tell me that the redhead is also his daughter I will seriously kill myself" Not long after Zabuza finished his sentence a hard kick had struck his intimate possessions and made him fall to his knees clutching his treasure in pain.

" **For your information, yes my father is Minato Namikaze and my mom is Kushina Uzumaki"** Mito said in a scary tone that would put the kyuubi to shame. **"However if you call me one more time redhead I will beat you so hard that you will wish that Ibiki would take you to a talk"** Mito's hair was now flailing around in the air much like Kushina's making Zabuza nod furiously not daring to anger her.

Kakashi sweat dropped at this _'Looks like I Mito is much more alike Kushina-sama than Minato-sensei'_ Kakashi thought watching the scene with a smile behind his mask

A chuckle was heard from Naruto's direction making Zabuza glare at him. "Hahah, the mighty Zabuza, one of the seven swordsmen also known as demon of the mist beaten by a 12 year old" Naruto continued to laugh joined by Kakashi's eye smile.

"Shut it kid" Zabuza said still on the floor in pain.

"Make me" Naruto said teasing the man who by the looks of it was in great pain.

And so the bridge attack was over with minimal casualties. One more week and they could all go back to Konoha together.

Two weeks earlier in Konoha, Hokage's office.

 _'Damn this paperwork is killing me…. I wonder how the previous Hokage dealt with it'_ Minato thought while glaring menacingly at a Kage's worst enemy, paperwork. On his desk there was a mountain of papers waiting for his stamp and to be read. Minato sighed picking up another sheet when Jiraiya along with Kushina entered the room through the window.

"Yo Minato we're back" Jiraiya announced his return along with Kushina who nodded.

"What did the toads say?" Minato asked. This was where Kushina had gone, it was regarding an old prophecy. This was first revealed to them when the girls were 4. Apparently Jiraiya and the elder toad think that they are the two children of prophecy that shall either destroy or save the world.

Jiraiya looked at the Minato with serious eyes. "They will need to get stronger. I know you won't like this" the man looked at the two knowing how what he was going to say would sound to them "We should train them more however a good thing to have would be Mokuton" Jiraiya finished making Kushina and Minato look at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked having a bad feeling about what is to come.

"It would be great if we could somehow extract Naruto's kekkei genkai and give them to those two. It would be possible by taking some cells from him. I don't know how it will affect him though as the number is quite high for Naruko and Mito to use the wood release properly. Either that or we need an almost perfect mix like Tenzo's one" Jiraiya finished his theory. He wasn't a medic nin so he didn't know that much about genetics and the like. He would need to talk to Tsunade about that.

"Alright will do it, some cells taken from him won't kill him" Minato said in a carefree tone after all it is just a bit of blood it couldn't hurt him much right?

"Great, I will talk to Tsunade when the kids arrive back" Jiraiya said before breaking into perverted giggles. "Now I have some research to do" He said heading straight for a bath house.

Minato sweat dropped at his teacher's antics while Kushina looked ready to beat the crap out of Jiraiya for his perverted nature, luckily he left before she had lost it.

"Are you sure that's wise Minato, Naruto will hate us for it most likely" Kushina said having a bad feeling about this plan.

"Don't worry it will be fine. He will understand, it's for the better good" Minato reassured his wife who nodded reluctantly still unable to shake off that bad feeling.

None would know how the decision taken that day would affect their future, but they would soon find out and won't like it.

* * *

 **Note: Hope you you enjoyed this even if it's smaller.**

 **This is it for now. Until Next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Thanks for the support guys it means a lot. Here's another chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 3:Trust and Betrayal

Team 7 along with Naruto, Haku and Zabuza had finally arrived at Konoha and were now currently in front of the gates. Zabuza and Haku didn't know what to expect, they were missing nin therefore they could just be killed or sold back to their original country but for now they had faith in Naruto and Kakashi's words.

"We are finally back" Naruko said making all of the ones present sweat drop at the girl's antics.

"Come on; let's report to Minato-sensei about this. I think he'll want to know" Kakashi said urging them towards the hokage tower.

The group had arrived and entered their kage's office only for the anbu protecting Minato to leap out of the shadows, kunai and swords ready to attack them.

"Stand down; I am sure there is a reason for this" Minato ordered his guards. They reluctantly dropped their guards but still were wary of the two, mainly Zabuza as he was a missing nin.

"Minato-sensei during the escort mission we were attacked by these two" Kakashi motioned to Haku and Zabuza making Minato nod prompting the one eyed ninja to continue. "However it turns out that they were hired by a man named Gato. Therefore when their contractor had betrayed them they decided to take our side also they seek refuge from the hidden mist, apparently their Mizukage is a bit…. Off" Kakashi said not wanting to call the Mizukage outright crazy.

Minato nodded understandingly, he had heard about how the Mizukage started the blood purges and disassembled the seven swordsmen and many other things. Honestly he was wondering what was going on with his fellow kage. "Alright, anything else Kakashi?" Minato asked looking at his student with a small smile.

"Yes. Minato-sensei I have tested Naruto's and my team's affinity to elements" Kakashi reported making Minato raise an eyebrow. That wasn't something of importance, he already knew his daughters ones so why was this relevant? He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he was going to hear. Kakashi continued "As you may know, Naruko's is wind, Mito's is water. Sakura has earth affinity and Sasuke has lighting and fire affinity, I presume the fire one was trained rather than natural." Minato still couldn't understand how this was relevant and nodded prompting Kakashi to continue his explanation "However when I tested Naruto he had affinity for all elements. As you know Minato-sensei this is possible only if you trained rigorously in nature manipulation with each element, even I can use only four elements efficiently" Kakashi said making Minato surprised at the revelation along with the anbu who were gasping.

A mere gennin had this much ninjutsu prowess, they could only imagine how strong he'd become when he was their age.

' _Not the reaction I was hoping for, I guess he can control his emotions pretty good. He is the hokage after all'_ Naruto thought a bit disappointed that his father didn't freak out. Now came the true test what will he say? will he acknowledge him finally or throw him aside like he usually did in favor for his sisters.

"Naruto I am glad to see you've trained well" Minato said impassively without much emotion in his voice. "Anyway let's move on to more pressing matters I will make Zabuza a probationary jounin if he passes Inoichi's evaluation and you….." He looked at the boy waiting for him to introduce himself. He didn't have to wait for long as he stepped in front slightly bowing.

"My name is Haku, I am Zabuza-sama's apprentice" Haku said making the hokage nod in understanding.

"The same goes for you only that you will start as a chunnin, I assume he is at least at that level Kakashi?" Kakashi nodded in confirmation. "Good then, come back later to get your pay, also this mission will be labeled as an A-rank. You two go to Inoichi for your checkup. Kakashi you lead them there. The rest of you are dismissed " Minato said watching as team 7, Naruto plus the two missing nin left.

A sigh could be heard in the office a couple of minutes after they had left.

"You can come in now Jiraiya" Minato said

"So the kid is able to use all five elements, well that is impressive but that doesn't change anything. You know that right?" Jiraiya asked after he had entered in through the window.

"I know. Can you please call Tsunade here? Tell her to come immediately we'll talk about what needs to be done" Minato said without a shred of emotion. For him this had to be done and if he needed to sacrifice his son's career or even life to save the village and the world itself then it was a small price to pay. Jiraiya nodded in understanding leaving to look for Tsunade and hopefully she will accept to do it otherwise they'd need to find someone else.

With Naruto

Naruto was currently training in the ice dimension trying to improve as best as he can. After they had left they split. Naruto went to a training ground checking if anyone followed him or if anyone was around. Feeling satisfied with his findings, meaning no one had followed him or was watching him he opened a rift in space and went through it thus arriving where he was now. He had been here for a couple of hours trying to improve either his chakra or his taijutsu practicing different stances, blocks, kicks and combos. However something was eating at his mind, why was Jiraiya outside the room listening in their conversation? He couldn't comprehend the reason after thinking hard about it. _'Why was that pervert listening on us? What could he gain? Minato tells him most of the things anyway. There has to be a reason for this'_ Naruto thought accidentally destroying some of the landscape by putting too much chakra in a lava jutsu. Seeing the damage Naruto swiped his hand and it was back the way it was. Also something that he had decided after speaking with Minato was that even after finding out that his son was a prodigy he still ignored him so he will proceed in doing the same with them as well. This was their last chance; even if he knew that Minato wasn't all the family he had seen enough to know that Kushina will have the same reaction. His sisters hadn't much of a reaction the first time they saw it, so he assumed they just weren't paying attention, thus leaving him to the decision of literally ignoring them from now on unless interactions were necessary like in missions or when he'd take an assignment from Minato. If only he could do something about that annoying family name, he would love to take his mother's name but he wasn't an adult yet now was he?

Then an idea struck Naruto like a lightning bolt. _'Wait, isn't a gennin an adult in the eyes of law? Ohhhh but he is. How did I forget that? That means I can literally change my name to okaa-san's one. Well this should serve them right after all they acted like I never existed most of the times so it's only right that I leave my so called 'family' , I wonder if any one of them will recognize the name… no that isn't possible they have no way to know'_ Naruto thought while he went back to the same training ground making his way to the hokage tower. Naruto would go there dead set on leaving the family, little did he know that what he will learn will make him leave much more than his family behind.

Back with Minato.

Minato was patiently waiting for Tsunade to arrive taking care of some paperwork in the process when a knock was heard.

"Enter" Minato said while signing yet another sheet of paper. In the room walked a busty blonde who looked irritated to be there. This was Tsunade who was interrupted while on important business by Jiraiya, said important business being gambling all the money she had earned along with some of Shizune's hard earn pay.

"This better be important brat. I was close to winning big time at the casino, you may be hokage but do you realize how seldom do I actually win something without something bad happening ?" Tsunade said irritated. She was finally winning only to be stopped by Jiraiya who had told her that Minato asked for her stating that he had an important matter to speak about.

"Now, now, calm down Tsunade you will find out that this is indeed something important as I have told you" Jiraiya said jumping in through the window.

"Jiraiya-sensei why can't you use the door like Tsunade did?" Minato said sweat dropping his teacher's manners.

"That won't work brat, damn pervert is so used to peeking that he can only enter a building through a window. It's not something that can be corrected anymore" Tsunade said glaring daggers at the toad Sage.

"What do you mean can't be corrected anymore? I am not an animal of some sorts! And also for your information what I do is called research" Jiraiya said with a proud tone at the end only to meet the wall when Tsunade's fist met his face.

"Say one more thing and I will kill you right here and right now. Got it?" Tsunade said with a menacing tone making the pervert nod furiously after he had recovered.

Jiraiya was no fool he didn't want to invoke the wrath of Tsunade, he had done that once by peeking on her and almost died. Meanwhile Minato sweat dropped laughing drily at the two's antics.

"Leaving that aside, Tsunade I have called you here because I have a favor to ask of you" Minato said with a serious tone looking at Tsunade.

"Fine, I will only hear it and decide if I will do it afterwards" Tsunade said knowing very well not to say 'yes' to a favor before even listening to it. Knowing Minato it could either be something mundane or something incredibly difficult, damn near impossible.

"Me, Jiraiya and Kushina have talked and decided that we want you to help us give the mokuton to Naruko and Mito" Minato said with Jiraiya nodding now completely serious.

Tsunade looked at them like they were out of their minds. What did they think her grandfather's kekkei genkai was? If it didn't awaken for her who was a Senju, a descendant of the one who originally possessed it then how the hell did they expected her to give his two daughters the mokuton? Unless they would…. No , they wouldn't , that would but just like Orochimaru.

"How exactly do you want me to do that? The only reason Naruto has it is because he is special. That kid is something else. He is compassionate but also cruel when he needs to, it's like a second Itachi instead of the sharingan he possesses the mokuton" Tsunade finished somewhat proud of her godson.

"Tsunade-hime, we want you to 'harvest' the mokuton from Naruto and give it to Naruko and Mito. I trust you can harvest enough stem cells from him to give the two proper controls over wood release." Jiraiya said making Tsunade take a few steps back in sheer amazement at their own stupidity.

They wanted her to do something to her godson that would: one cut his life spam by quite a bit if she were to succeed in giving them the mokuton and control over it, heck maybe even kill him and two if he survived he would most likely never be able to mold chakra ever again. What the hell were those two thinking when they came up with this? Why would they even want to give it to Naruto's sisters for? What brought about this change? All of these questions were flying through her mind while the two stared at her expectantly.

"No, I won't cripple Naruto just for your whims" Tsunade said firmly. She had planned to ask them what was going on. But if they even considered something like this, they had gone mad.

Jiraiya and Minato knew that this was going to be hard that is why they decided to bring out the main guns mainly Jiraiya summoning Pa to tell her about the prophecy. That would convince her for sure , they reasoned.

"Summoning Jutsu" Jiraiya said summoning Pa on his shoulder. "Pa can you please explain it to her?" Jiraiya had talked to him before when he went to mount Myoboku and asked Pa if he could come and explain it to Tsunade himself thus making it more convincing. Pa nodded and turned his attention to Tsunade who looked at Jiraiya confused.

"You must be Tsunade. You are probably wondering why these two are so adamant about giving Naruko and Mito training and even a kekkei genkai, am I right?" Pa asked making Tsunade nod. "That is because the elder toad had a vision some years ago saying that two persons will either doom the world or save it. The two are known as the children of prophecy, you can guess who the elder thought they were right?" Pa asked looking at Tsunade.

"So you are saying that Naruko and Mito are the children of prophecy right?" Pa only nodded at this hoping that Tsunade had understood. "I see, however that still doesn't explain why they want me to literally destroy Naruto's future, care to explain that to me?" Tsunade said not caring all that much about a Toad's prophecy.

"You see the elder said to give them any advantage possible, therefore Jiraiya and Minato are proposing to you that you give the kekkei genkai to the two. It would be wise and the boy would still probably live afterwards. It is only a little bit of blood, he won't die, it might shorten his life spam and make him unable to use chakra however isn't it an easy price to pay to save the world? One life for billions" Pa finished his conclusion only to see Tsunade with her eyes downcast laughing silently.

"It might be worth it?" Tsunade said abruptly stopping from laughing and looking at the three in front of her. "What world deserves saving if their inhabitants actually believe that sacrificing a child's future and possibly life is an option? Do you even hear yourselves? For the better good, yeah right konoha has done that plenty of times and each time I lost someone precious to me. Well no more I refuse to help you. Furthermore if you even think of doing that to Naruto I am going to personally kill you, hokage and sennin or not if you two touch a hair on him I am going to kill you both. I am not letting you take someone precious from me again" Tsunade said turning to walk away.

"Tsunade we don't have a choice this must be done, please understand" Jiraiya said but it fell on deaf ears and she walked towards the door stubbornly.

"Tsunade if you go ahead with what you said earlier I will label you as a missing ninja and personally hunt you" Minato said coldly making Tsunade turn and glare daggers at him.

"You may be the yellow flash and the hokage, brat, but that doesn't mean I can't beat you into a pulp" Tsunade said turning around daring him to make a move.

"I understand you don't wish to help us but at least stay out of our way. Oh and this is an order if you break it you will be punished accordingly" Minato threatened her only to widen his eyes when the door open to reveal an all too known white haired boy.

This was Naruto who had been listening to the conversation from the beginning. He didn't want to intervene to see what his godmother would do, even if he was pretty sure she'd refuse, he was happy to see that his assumption was right. _'Still to think this fools believed that they could make me give them the mokuton, imbeciles. You are one thousand years too early to fight me'_ Naruto thought while glaring menacingly at Jiraiya and Minato.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Minato asked praying to heavens that he didn't overhear them. It would become messy if they'd have to restrain him and by this point he knew for sure Tsunade would fight.

"Retard" Naruto swore making everyone in the room go wide eyed, even the anbu were shocked at the kid. "Do you really think I'd give you something as precious as the mokuton on a silver plate? Think better. As for why I am here it is simple, I am here to happily announce that I renounce my heritage, Uzumaki and the Namikaze name" This further shocked them however Naruto wasn't done. "From now on my name will be Ootsutsuki Naruto, any complaints?" Naruto asked looking at everyone without any emotion shown on his face.

Now this was new, a 12 year old kid, a gennin nonetheless, had just insulted one of the strongest men in the shinobi world without breaking a sweat then proceeds to renounce his family which includes the said man. The kid had balls to boot.

Minato sighed finally recovering from what Naruto said. _'Looks like we will have to fight, well I'd better immobilize Naruto, the anbu can do it then we will fight Tsunade if it comes to it.'_ Minato thought while sighting outwardly.

"There is no way to make you change your opinion Naruto?" Minato asked in a calm tone surprising Jiraiya and Tsunade at his professionalism, though Tsunade was wondering more how he could be so cold towards his own son.

"No Minato-teme. I have given you plenty of chances yet you just tossed them away" Naruto said tossing him a couple of documents making Minato raise an eyebrow. "Those are the papers stating that I am an adult since I am gennin and can do what I want, including leaving my family" Naruto finished gaining a small smirk.

"I see, anbu restrain Naruto please" No sooner did Minato finished that four anbu jumped at Naruto from all sides.

Naruto sighed knowing that this would happen. He just opened 4 rifts where the anbu were coming from and let them pass through them. In the end they all led to the same place, the heart of an active volcano, they would surely have fun there he presumed.

Tsunade who had intended to step in was frozen in place. Four rifts had just appeared where the four anbu were going to strike making the ninjas disappear when they entered.

Minato, Jiraiya and Pa were on alert. Minato and Jiraiya because they had never seen something like this, and were never told that Naruto could do this while Pa's whole body screamed at him to run away and never look back.

"Well I suggest you stop attacking unless you have more anbu to spare then I'd be happy to help you get rid of the unneeded ones if you keep them coming" Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

"Damn it, how is this possible? No matter Jiraiya-sensei we need to subdue Naruto." Minato said looking at Jiraiya who nodded.

"Jiraiya this is a bad idea. The kid over there has massive chakra. More strangely is that chakra is silvery by the looks of it. The only one who is said to have silver chakra is the Rikudou Sennin, besides this kid just used time-space jutsu like it was nothing. Something is wrong here." Pa said having a feeling there is more to Naruto than he seemed at first.

Minato however chose to discard that warning and threw a kunai aimed right at his hearth and teleported on it using Hiraishin no Jutsu (Lit Flying Thunder God Technique) just before it hit Naruto prepared to apply a seal on Naruto to seal his movements and chakra. Minato thinking he had won this with his speed smirked however he was surprised to see Naruto punching him straight in the gut blasting him into the wall.  
Jiraiya along with Tsunade were shocked, they didn't see Minato move yet Naruto had seen him and was also able to counter attack? Tsunade knew Naruto was talented but he wasn't expecting him to manage to keep up with Minato's speed. The man's nickname was The Yellow Flash as only a flash of yellow was left before teleporting on his target using Hiraishin no Jutsu to be able to effectively counter attack it was hard, almost impossible.

"What's the matter Minato-teme?" Naruto said smirking at Minato who was trying to stand up, the key word being trying. The truth was that it wasn't only his physical strength, he also used chakra to strengthen his punch. It was similar to the version Tsunade used, the only difference was that he put a lot more chakra into it breaking a couple of ribs. "It's obvious I am not wanted here, as a person at least. It looks to me I am wanted only as a breeding stock for the mokuton. What a pity, I was expecting at least decency from you" Naruto said turning to look at Tsunade who was still a bit shocked giving her a small genuine smile then he switched back his gazes to Minato who was now finally up with the help of Jiraiya and the toad on his shoulder.

"Why would you do this Naruto? We only want the good for all, are you that immature to not see that?" Jiraiya said glaring at Naruto who burst out laughing again at this.

"The good for all? Hahahaha, this is funny Jiraiya. You are really funny, however that aside" Naruto said serious again glaring at the two. "How is it good for all taking the mokuton from me at the cost of my life spam and ninja career just to give it to Naruko and Mito? I only see their and your selfishness. Let me give you a suitable punishment" Naruto said his bangs rising themselves up to reveal his rinne sharingan making everyone in the room minus Tsunade who didn't see it gasp in surprise.

They had never seen such a doujutsu, it looked like the sharingan combined with the legendary rinnegan which it was said that Rikudou Sennin had.

"Wh-what is that? How did you get that?" Jiraiya asked as Minato wasn't in any condition to speak.

"What it is and how I got it is of no concern to you. However allow me to give you two VIP rooms for this show. Tsukuyomi" Naruto said putting the two under his genjutsu where they will experience their worst fears in seconds. The beauty of this was that Naruto could distort the perception of time, making the two believe days had passed with Naruto torturing them when only in reality seconds passed. Naruto's bangs when back over his eyes covering the doujutsu back away from prying eyes, while Jiraiya and Minato just fell to the ground unconscious. Naruto surmounted that they would be like that for at least a day or two before they wake up. They should thank him that he didn't rip them to shreds after what they were going to do.

Pa was trying to wake the two up but it was no use, no one could walk out of that genjutsu unscathed not even two kage level shinobi.

Naruto turned to Tsunade and dragged her along with him in another dimension to talk with her privately surprising the busty blonde. Naruto had chosen his mother's palace because it seemed more appropriate than the others.

Tsunade was still in awe at the fact that the blonde defeated two kage level shinobi like they were kids but put it in the back of her head for now deciding to inquire for answers.

"Naruto what is going on? Where are we? How can you open rifts in space? And what did you do to those two at the end?" Tsunade asked repeatedly making Naruto chuckle at her.

"Relax Tsunade-baa-chan. Take a deep breath and calm yourself I will explain everything" Naruto advised her and the blonde woman seemed to relax therefore Naruto decide to start his explanation. "Well to answer your questions I have to ask you one first. Do you know where does all the chakra come from?" Naruto asked making Tsunade look at him questionably but she answered nonetheless.

"The myth says it comes from The Sage of The Six Paths (Rikudou Sennin). Naruto what does a legend have to do with this?" Tsunade asked not understanding his point what had a legend to do with their situation?

"Well it has many things, but first you are half correct only" Naruto said making Tsunade raise an eyebrow at him.

"Doesn't the legend state that the rikudou sennin is the founder of all clans and ninjutsu along with shinobi, I mean that is what the myth says" Tsunade said now a lot more confused at Naruto.

"Simple, chakra doesn't originate from Ootsutsuki Haguromo" Naruto said looking at Tsunade with a small mischievous smile.

"Ootsutsuki? Isn't that the name you mentioned earlier as your new one?" Tsunade inquired now truly curious.

"Yes it is. It's the name of my mother, also Haguromo is known to you as rikudou sennin however he isn't the true progenitor of chakra there was someone else before him who had the power of chakra before him" Naruto said cryptically leaving some details out like who the said person was.

Tsunade was now shocked, how did Naruto knew the name of the rikudou sennin when even they didn't knew it? More so what did he mean by there was someone before? Who could this person be and how did Naruto knew them? All of this was going through her head while on the outside her face had a dumbfounded expression making Naruto laugh a bit.

"I can see you are wondering how I know that, well that is actually simple I have met her" Naruto said making Tsunade raise an eyebrow in thought.

"Her?" Tsunade managed to say.

"Yep, okaa-san is the progenitor of chakra. Now before you misunderstand me I am not referring to Kushina. The one I am talking about is Ootsutsuki Kaguya; she is my okaa-san. She is the one who ate the fruit that gave her chakra." Naruto continue to explain how Kaguya was pregnant when she had eaten the fruit thus resulting in her two sons Haguromo and Hamura and how he had come in possession of one of the strongest doujutsu the rinne sharingan which he showed her by pulling his bangs to the side then concealed it again and also about the kekkei genkais.  
Tsunade was in awe. Her godson became one of the strongest shinobi in the elemental nations at the age of 6? That was a bit unsettling given that a kid who was ignored by his parents had the power to kill said parents and destroy the village on only a whim. She was also impressed to hear that a former goddess no less had adopted him and given him half of her chakra if he was to be believed which at this point actually made some sense.

"Naruto….. If this is true what are you intending to do? I presume you have a goal in mind right?" Tsunade asked making Naruto nod in confirmation.

"Yes. My only goal right now is to bring okaa-san back, but for that I need all the bijuu. It wouldn't be hard to gather them honestly but I wish to first reach my mother's chakra level then start gathering them so I can free her without problems" Naruto stopped seemingly thinking about something then continued "I think I will reach it three years from now. However we have more important matters right now, you and I will be declared missing nins for disobeying Minato-teme's orders" Naruto said thinking about what he should do next. He could always wander the lands and meet new people but he wasn't really that fond of travelling from a place to another it was too bothersome for him so the best thing to do was to settle in another village but which?

"That is true. But that doesn't mean we don't have where to go" Tsunade said smiling at the gennin in front of her.

"Do you know any village that would accept us knowing that we are missing ninja?" Naruto said thinking about what Tsunade had said. There were a couple of hidden villages that would take them in but he wasn't exactly fond of them, he wasn't in good terms with Kumogakure since the Hyuuga incident and Iwagakure wasn't exactly welcome to him. So what village did she have in mind sand or the mist would attack them on sight while the two mentioned before might take them in but they would be looked at with suspicion and Naruto had a feeling that if they asked for him to breed any kekkei genkai for them with Kunoichi from their villages he might just lose it and kill their leader and that wasn't exactly his plan, yet.

"Simple we go to Amegakure, I have a couple of old students there and I am sure they will take us in given that they lead the country now." Tsunade said starting to think about how he had met the three first and the time she spent with them.

 _Flashback._

 _Tsunade was walking with Orochimaru and Jiraiya when three kids approached them._

" _Teach us ninjutsu please. You can right? You are the three legendary sannin" The one with orange hair in the middle who by the looks of things was the leader of the group said to the three sannin._

" _Shall I kill these children?" Orochimaru proposed making them flinch back a bit._

" _Orochimaru stand down, you will do no such things they are only children" Tsunade said anger visible in her voice._

" _Precisely, it would be more merciful to kill them now than let them die of hunger or killed by a ninja. Don't you think so too Jiraiya?" Orochimaru looked for his other teammate's support on this but he didn't seem to agree with him as he shook his head. "Then what do you propose?" Orochimaru said and at this the young ones were already ready to flee in case they were in danger._

" _I will take care of them and teach them ninjutsu and medical ninjutsu. Would you three like that?" Tsunade said smiling reassuringly at them._

" _That would be great thank you" The orange haired one said followed by all of them bowing._

Flashback End.

Tsunade wondered how those three were doing. She sure hoped Konan was keeping Yahiko and Nagato in check, especially the former since he had a tendency to get in trouble more often than not. She was broken out of her thoughts though by Naruto who looked at her confused.

"Sorry Naruto I kind of got spaced out thinking about some old friends, anyway I suppose that you can open a portal to where Shizune is right now so we can take her with us right? I don't want to leave her alone in the village I am afraid that Minato might try to use her as leverage to bring me back" Tsunade said expecting the worst out of Minato at this point. And honestly how could she not? After all what kind of parent attacks his son after neglecting him for almost all of his life. More so attacking him so he can take something that he had been given as a gift from someone Naruto considered as his true mother, no wonder the kid retailed hard against him.

"Sure where is she now?" Naruto asked looking at his godmother.

"She should be at the hospital" Tsunade said thinking about how would Naruto get to Shizune without anyone noticing him.

"I will come back in a minute wait here" Naruto said a black rip in the space forming itself allowing Naruto to pass through.

Tsunade wasn't sure what Naruto was planning but she was pretty sure that he could handle himself just fine with his power. Speaking of which it was kind of hard to believe that her godson actually was most probably the strongest one alive. However he had made sure to point out that his mother was stronger than he currently was and at the beginning he only had half of her chakra, now being about four fifths of his mother's chakra reserves which was impressive. Though it did beg the question, how strong was Kaguya if Naruto wasn't as strong as he was currently, she was the progenitor of chakra by what Naruto said which meant that she would be very old and probably wise. At that moment Naruto came back holding a protesting Shizune over his shoulder.

"Damn, Shizune-nee-chan I told you it's me calm down. Geesh I was hoping for a different reaction from you like 'How are you able to do this Naruto-kun' or 'you're so amazing Naruto-kun' but never did expect you to attack me, man talk about disappointing" Naruto said feeling somewhat depressed that his surrogate sister thought he was a henge. Naruto put her down only for her to look around noticing that she wasn't in the hospital anymore.

"Where is this? Is this a genjutsu?" Shizune asked more to herself than Naruto then spotted Tsunade laughing her ass of at her. "Tsunade-sama what are you doing here?" Shizune asked now getting even more confused than before.  
Tsunade told the entire story to Shizune, with a little bit of help from Naruto, who was shocked and almost fainted when she had heard Minato planned to take Naruto's mokuton, however a smirk made its way on her face when she heard from Naruto that he basically could perform any jutsu kekkei genkai or not.  
"So what now?" Shizune asked. This was not a good situation for them even with Naruto's literally godlike power and chakra they couldn't hope to fight an entire village right?

"Well I could destroy Konoha and make a new village it would only take me…" Naruto seemed in thought before he nodded and continued "About ten seconds, plus one or two minutes to kill off all the shinobi that resist, give or take a few seconds" Naruto said making it seem as if he was thinking about it. In reality he only wanted to tease Shizune who was now paling. Naruto chuckled a bit and decided to tell her what they were actually going to do. "Just messing with you Shizune-nee-chan, we are going to Amegakure apparently Tsunade-obaa-chan knows someone there so we decided to go there" Naruto said making Shizune sigh in relief.

"Well that is that, now shall we get moving?" Tsunade said looking at Naruto who looked back at her as if saying 'Why're you looking at me'. "Well Naruto we don't have all day will you get us out of here?" Tsunade said.

"I can do better than that. I will get us about twenty miles away from Amegakure is that good with you Tsunade-obaa-chan?" Naruto asked making Tsunade nod.

And so the three journeyed to Amegakure as of now missing ninja. Naruto feeling no need for his leaf hittae threw it while they were walking the rest of the distance to Amegakure and incinerated it with a small fireball from his hand. It was a little jutsu he devised nothing too crazy but it was a hell lot of a use for long range attacks. He had other versions of it for the other elements as well just in case he needed it.

Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune had finally arrived to Amegakure and were now standing in front of two ninjas who were apparently guarding the entrance in the village.

"Halt, what is your business here?" One of them said looking ready to attack any second if the need to arose.

"We are here to speak to Yahiko. Tell him Tsunade wants to speak with him" Tsunade said making the two guards widen their eyes in surprise.

How did this woman know their leader and what was their connection to him. For now they would hold them here until this information was proven by the man himself.

"Alright we will send a messenger to Yahiko-sama, I am afraid you can't enter until the information is proven. I am sorry but this are the rules" The guard said making Naruto nod along with Shizune while Tsunade's eyebrow twitched violently a sign that she was irritated but said nothing.

The guard who had been sent came back and gave them the ok.

"Yahiko-sama is waiting inside the main tower, you will see it. It is the tallest one" The man said letting the three pass. They nodded in return and headed towards their destination.

They had finally arrived to where they thought that the ones they were supposed to meet were staying at. The secretary had told them to go to the 10th floor where they would be greeted by someone who will take them to Yahiko. They did as told and when they exited the elevator a blue haired girl in her late twenties was waiting for them. Apparently Tsunade knew her because she smiled when she saw her that and because the girl hugged the life out of Tsunade. She was wearing a dark coat with red clouds on it. (A/N it is basically the same outfit as in cannon. Only difference would be that she doesn't have the piercing anymore.)

"Long time no see Konan" Tsunade said breaking the hug.

"It is indeed Tsunade-sensei, and who are this with you?" Konan asked looking at Naruto and Shizune respectively.

Naruto took it upon himself to start first with the introductions since she had asked first.

"I am Ootsutsuki Naruto. Nice to meet you" Naruto said with a polite bow.

"He is my godson, and that is my apprentice Shizune. Naruto, Shizune this is Konan, one of the three I told you about on the way here." Tsunade said introducing Shizune as well.

"Nice to meet you, Konan-san" Shizune said politely giving a bow as well.

"Same here" Konan said signaling to them to follow her.

They complied and soon they were in a spacious room with three couches and in the middle of them was a small table. On one of the two couches sat an orange haired man who was making small talk with another man with red hair. They both wore the same attire as Konan but something stuck out to Naruto, the redhead had the rinnegan. When they entered both of them looked at the blonde sannin and smiled.

"Tsunade-sensei it's nice to see you. How have you been lately?" The orange haired man was wearing the Amegakure hittae. The redhead and Konan also wore hittae.

"Same here you brats. Nagato, Yahiko it looks like you two have grown up a bit. I am glad to see you two are doing well" Tsunade said smiling at them before she had sat down on the couch opposite to theirs followed by Konan who sat with Yahiko and Konan while Naruto sat on the last couch alone and Shizune chose to sit with her master.  
"Excuse me for being rude Tsunade-sensei, but who are these two? Especially the boy, he keeps staring at Nagato and honestly it creeps me out a bit" Yahiko said shivering a bit in fright. He wasn't too fond of stalkers since THAT incident. Nagato however seemed impassive as he either didn't care either he chose to ignore Naruto's stare, it didn't really matter all that much.

' _Why does he have the rinnegan? Did the Uzumaki and Uchiha mix some time ago? It is possible but quite improbable and also awakening it is another matter. If he has the rinnegan that means he should be pretty strong, I wonder if I could spar with him. Nowadays good sparring partners are hard to find outside of clones…..'_ Naruto thought still staring at Nagato.

"Naruto stop staring at Nagato. I know you are curious to why he has the rinnegan, however that doesn't mean you have to start a stare contest" Tsunade said rubbing her temples in frustration. You'd think that Naruto would have some common decency not to stare at people but it looks like this wasn't the case.

At the mention of rinnegan the group's eyes narrowed at Tsunade, mainly Nagato, Konan and Yahiko not understanding why she'd reveal something that she didn't even tell to her hokage to a 12 year old.

"Sorry Tsunade-baa-chan, I was just curious" Naruto said making the same group of people gasp and prepare for a blow on Naruto's face. When the blow didn't come they gasped and looked at Naruto with admiration in their eyes.

"Anyway, back at the point. Naruto, Shizune these are Yahiko, Nagato and Konan, they are all my students, you already know Konan from earlier. I taught them some time ago. And these two are my godson and apprentice respectively" Tsunade said introducing the three to Naruto and Shizune and vice versa. They all exchanged pleasantries and such before getting to the main point of the discussion.

"So why are you here Tsunade-sensei?" Konan asked wondering what was one of the three legendary sannin doing here? She was happy to see her but still the question remained.

Tsunade sighed and said "Well, long story short, the three of us are going to be declared missing ninja most likely in a week's time and I knew that travelling with Naruto wouldn't be a good idea, because they'd sent people after us and let's just say that they would end up…. Not so well" Tsunade said pausing a bit at the end shuddering at what Naruto would do to them. She was still stunned to how her godson handled the four Anbu and Minato like it was a walk in the park.

"We can instate you as Amegakure ninja if you want, but we need to test your strength first. Well more accurately will need to test Shizune-san's and Naruto-san's strength" Yahiko said looking at the two in question making Tsunade smirk when a particular thought crossed her head.

"How about a little bet Yahiko, feel free to join in as well Nagato, Konan" Tsunade stopped looking at the two who were confused but continued "The bet is simple. If Naruto manages to beat you all three in under five minutes you'll owe me a month of sake, however if I lose I will give you one thing that you want that is in my power" Tsunade said knowing full well what Naruto was capable of. For once in her life the 'legendary sucker' could win a bet without any bad consequences.

The three just looked at her a bit confused, they all knew how bad their sensei was at gambling but to say a 12 year old kid could beat them and in five minutes no less. That was basically asking to lose or so they thought.

"Fine Tsunade-sensei, we accept your bet. I hope you are ready to lose Naruto-san" Yahiko said only to see that Naruto had fallen asleep making them face palm and Tsunade along with Shizune sweat drop at this.

Tsunade knew Naruto wasn't that much interested in gambling and whenever he heard of it he just fell asleep but she never expected him to outright fall asleep in seconds.

"Naruto wake up. You have a bet to win for me" Tsunade said with a smirk.

Naruto hearing her voice woke up yawning and all while everyone in the room was thinking something along the lines of 'He was asleep for only minutes yet he acts like he slept for hours'

"Fine, Tsunade-obaa-chan but you owe me" Naruto said sitting up followed by everyone.

"I will warn you three from now, go all out or you will lose" _'not that you have any chance anyway'_ Tsunade thought as she followed her three former students to a training ground most likely.

* * *

 **Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry for taking a bit longer than usual, I had some school activities and such as it is the last week of this semester. I'll try updating as often as I can.**

 **Well see you guys on the next chapter.**


End file.
